


Hot for Teacher

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate to Love, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: A Walking Dead AU, Negan was a teacher before the apocalypse so how could I not write something like this?Roxy starts off her first semester with the university's coach trying to teach Literature and they don't exactly hit it off well but after a series of encounters off campus they both realise that the other isn't so bad.A multichapter fic, smut to come ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roxy’s P.O.V

I awoke with a start, my alarm buzzing. I glanced at my clock and did a double take. Shit! I had overslept. I was going to be late for class. First damn class of the semester and I was already late. Fuck. I shot out of bed, grabbing any random clothes from my wardrobe and putting them on. I grabbed my bag and did a quick search for the bare essentials, note book and pencil case. It would have to do. I ran to the kitchen and snatched my keys off the side before putting my boots and coat on. I left the apartment and raced down the stairs to my car. 

Once I reached campus which was a five-minute drive. I parked and ran inside, hoping I wouldn’t get lost on the way. Thankfully I didn’t and found my way to the lecture hall with ease. I stopped outside the door and took a deep breath, before smoothing down my hair. I headed inside as quietly as I could in the hopes of not disturbing the lecture. Unfortunately, the guy at the front of the hall stopped and focused his attention on me. Fuck.  
“I’m really sorry-“ I began my apology.  
“What’s your name?” He asked.  
“Uhm Roxy, Roxy Williams.”  
“Well Miss Williams I would appreciate it if you don’t show up to my class late. I’ll let it slide this time but if it happens again then you won’t be allowed in my fucking classroom.”

I took an empty seat and pulled out my notebook and pencil case. I took my coat off and sighed. That was not the kind of introduction that I wanted. I actually took a good look at our lecturer and did another double take. He was some eye candy alright. Tall, at least six foot, broad shoulders, a strong jaw complete with stubble. Shame I hadn’t sat at the front for a closer look. He was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans, complete with thick black framed glasses. 

“So before I was so rudely interrupted, I’m Negan, please call me that don’t call me professor or sir. Skip that formality bullshit. And just so we’re clear I have no fucking idea what I’m doing, I normally teach track but I’m standing in until a replacement can be found. Some ground rules, you treat me with respect then I will teach you with respect. And to clarify for someone who may need reminding,” his attention was on me again, “you show up late to my class don’t bother fucking coming in, I haven’t got time for your bullshit excuses. That being said I’m not a complete asshole, my office is always open if you need help with any assignments much like my email.”

Gee, someone holds a grudge. And what kind of attitude was that to have towards your students? I guess what he previously taught was my answer. Track teachers tended to be assholes in the hopes the student developed a thick skin. And he was meant to read us stuff like Neil Gaiman and poetry. The thought was almost laughable. Negan moved to his desk and produced a large stack of books. He lifted the pile with what almost seemed like ease and handed out small piles for the person sat on the end of each row to pass down to our fellow students. He reached me and put the small pile down on my desk.

“Loose this and that’s an even worse impression you’ve made,” he spoke, his tone full of sarcasm.   
“I can assure you I won’t,” I bit back.   
He ignored the remark and headed back to the front of the room. I glanced at the books on my desk and smiled at the title. The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo by Steig Larsson. I passed the pile of books down and opened up my own copy to the first page. I'd probably finish reading the whole thing in a day or two. I was already vaguely familiar with the plot. I’m sure there was a certain someone here that hadn't even heard of this play, that someone being at the front of the class expected to teach. 

He told us to just read for the lesson. Now that was some lazy teaching regardless of whether or not he knew what he was doing. I watched as he sat at his desk, put his feet up and began texting. And he said I was the one to make a bad impression. I ignored him and began to read. As I became more engrossed in the play the more my anger faded. Now I felt like I should apologise, I shouldn’t have been late. I’d do it after class. As if on cue the bell rang and everyone began to pack their books away before hurrying out of the classroom. I packed my bag and headed straight for his desk. 

Negan continued to text even as I stood there for a short while, waiting for him to acknowledge me. I cleared my throat and finally he looked up at me.   
“I wanted to apologise for being late to your class this morning. I can assure you it won’t happen again,” I spoke in the most apologetic tone I could manage.   
“I’m gonna hold you to that Miss Williams. Now don’t you have another class to be getting too?”   
“Actually I have a free period. See you tomorrow.”  
I turned and left, heading straight for the library so I could read some more. 

I dumped my bag on one of the more comfortable chairs in the corner and went over to the coffee machine, putting in some spare change and waiting for my paper cup to fill. I grabbed the warm cup and added milk and sugar before going back to my chair. I sat down, set the coffee next to me and continued to read, occasionally glancing at the clock to keep track of time. The book was interesting to say the least. Although I was still waiting for the two main characters to actually meet and it was killing me. I felt myself more drawn to Lisbeth’s character than Mikael. Lisbeth was full of so much mystery that I was hoping this book would answer. If not there were two other books to answer all my burning questions.   
Like what did ‘all the evil’ mean and what were the stories behind her tattoo’s? I glanced at the clock once more and marked my page. I had to get to my next class. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I headed home after a long first day. Gwen was already home. She finished earlier than me Mondays. Gwen was my roommate and she studied Photography. She had short brown hair and green eyes and a tattoo of a record on her lower arm. She was already making dinner, pasta bake. Something she was amazing at making. I dumped my bag in my room and removed my coat and boots. I sat down at the kitchen table and we began to tell each other about our day.   
“At least your teacher isn’t an asshole,” I spoke, “he had a complete freak out when I showed up a little late and he swears and he was texting throughout class. I mean how unprofessional is that.”  
“Isn’t he the one that teaches track?” Gwen asked.  
“Yeah. I wish he’d go back to that and we get someone else who can stand in and shows some damn interest in the subject. I don’t want him to be the reason I fail this class.”

She turned to me and offered a sympathetic smile, “you won’t fail and you sure as hell won’t let a guy be the reason you fail.”  
I shrugged, “true.”  
“So any cute girls in your class you can set me up with?” She asked, smirking.  
“Depends, you have any cute guys in yours?”  
“I was busy looking at girls,” she smirked.  
Dinner was soon ready and we sat down on the couch together with old reruns of friends, which soon became background noise.   
“Another dog came in today at work, a husky puppy called Zeus. He’s so freaking cute,” she started.  
Gwen worked at the local dog shelter and most days she would come home ranting and raving about the state they would find dogs in. 

“I’m gonna stop you before you ask me again. It’s not up to me. You know we can’t have a dog here; the landlord doesn’t allow pets. I would love a dog but we just can’t.”  
“We can hide him; I can take him around in my backpack with me.”  
“That’s gonna be a huge backpack when he’s fully grown.”  
“One day I might just bring one home and you’ll have to deal with it.”  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her, before taking our dirty dishes back to the kitchen and starting to wash them up. Let’s hope tomorrow was a better day. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was on time for class today, taking a seat closer to the front this time. I pulled out my books and pencil case. I was about half way through the book already, where others were lagging behind. Negan was leaning against his desk, reading through his own copy of the book. It looked like he had barely started it. Typical. I wonder if he was going to be like this with every book he needed us to read. Lucky for him this module was Literary adaptations so he could just catch up when we watched the movie. He put the book down after marking his page and scanned the class, his eyes fell on me.   
“Since you were late yesterday I’m gonna pick on you first, any theories on who the killer is?” He asked.  
“If you referring to Harriet Vanger's murder, I believe it has to be a family member. That is even if she was murdered, no body was found.”  
“Jesus, how far ahead have you read?”

I showed him the book that had a bookmark sticking out from halfway, “it’s a good book, what can I say?”  
“In that case would you like to give the class the rundown of the plot line so far if you’ve read ahead so much.”  
“Isn’t that your job? Haven’t you meant to have read the whole book already?”  
“Don’t fucking smart mouth me Miss Williams. That shit isn’t tolerated in this classroom.”  
I held back an eye role, seemed a lot of things I did weren’t tolerated in his damn classroom. I swallowed my pride and apologised.   
“So go on, give everyone spoilers,” he snapped.

“I don’t think it would be appropriate, each reader interprets things differently and feels differently about key events of the book, I wouldn’t want to impose my emotions on others,” I spoke.   
“Alright then, any idea why part one starts off with and I quote, ‘Eighteen percent of the women in Sweden have at one time been threatened by a man’?” This time he was addressing the class.  
The class remained silent and Negan sighed, looking unimpressed.  
“If nobody says anything I’m gonna start picking on people and giving you nicknames you won’t like,” he continued.  
“Maybe because Sweden is a violent country,” someone from the back suggested.

Well he wasn’t wrong, Sweden had the highest number of rape cases in Europe. Class went by quickly, thankfully it was just an hour today. Although I was preparing myself for the three-hour lecture on Shakespeare a little later. I had yet to have a Poetry lecture though, I had one scheduled for tomorrow and was looking forward to it. The bell rang and everyone went through the normal routine of packing away as quick as possible and dashing out of the room. I wasn’t in much of a hurry, I had another free period. I felt his gaze on me and did my best to ignore it.   
“I’m probably not going to read the rest of the book so just tell me what happens,” he spoke.  
I looked up at him, giving him a look that said ‘are you serious?’   
“That’s a poor attitude to have towards students that want to pass this module,” I replied.

He shrugged, nodding in agreement, “true but I’m just a supply remember.”  
“Doesn’t matter. Just because you would rather be barking orders at sweaty boys does not mean you shouldn’t put an effort in teaching this class. Frankly I’ll be pleased when they find a replacement for you.”  
“Oh don’t get sick of me yet Miss Williams, I’m teaching poetry too, so we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.”  
His smile grew as my face dropped, great two out of three modules I was now bound to fail because of his lazy teaching.   
“Don’t look like that, I’m sure I’ll grow on you,” he grinned.   
I stormed out of the class, letting the door slam on my way out. Fuck him and his stupid fucking classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Negan’s P.O.V

I entered class carrying a thermos of coffee, setting it on the desk and watching as the class began to fill. I spotted Roxy amongst the students and smiled to myself, she was fun to wind up especially when she made it so easy. I couldn’t deny she was hot. And there was no problem finding a student attractive so long as I didn't act on it, which I wouldn't. She would certainly look good in a cheerleader uniform though. Maybe with some pushes in the right direction she might try out for the team. Today her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail and she was dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt, black jacket and brown boots. 

She took a seat in the centre this time although I had a feeling the more I annoyed her the further back she would start sitting. Roxy pulled out her books and waited for the class to start. Why the hell had I let myself be roped in to teach this bullshit? Like who the hell cares about poetry? Thank God I wasn't teaching the Shakespeare module, then these kids really would fail. So poetry, I was expected to stand up here and read out flowery words from authors like Sylvia Plath and E.E. Cummings, fuck that. They could read, it was English literature after all. 

I handed out the books they would need and told them what poems they needed to read. Roxy looked at me with distaste before burying herself in one of the two books. I cleared my throat, getting the attention of the class.  
“I want you all to read these two books and pick out just one poem for the next class. I want you to read said poem and then why you picked it. Anyone pussies out they can leave the class,” I explained.  
I watched as faces fell all except Roxy’s, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. 

The hour went by quickly and the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Roxy lagged behind again, packing away her things slowly before putting her backpack over one shoulder and heading to the door.  
“Not going to congratulate me for actually setting out some work?” I asked.  
“Nope.”  
“Why not? I thought it was a good idea.”  
“It is a good assignment but you’re doing your job, don't get ahead of yourself.”  
She left through the open door and I packed away my things, heading to the staff room to grab some more coffee before my next class which thankfully was Track. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully the next poetry lesson was three hours so we could get through everyone. I took a seat at my desk and scanned the class.   
“Any volunteers to go first?” I asked.  
The class remind silent, looking around to see if anyone was getting up or raising their hand.   
“Alright. We’ll go alphabetically then,” I pulled out the register and read out the name at the top of the page, “Paige Burton.”  
The girl got to her feet, looking rather annoyed but prepared herself, opening her book. She read the title and author of the poem before starting to read the poem itself. Once she finished she explained why she chose it. 

We kept up this routine throughout the lesson, getting through each student. Finally, it came to Roxy’s turn. She got to her feet and cleared her throat.   
“Uhm I’ll be reading Lady Lazarus by Sylvia Plath,” she spoke before reading out the poem.  
“And why did you choose such a morbid poem?” I said a little sarcastically, which of course she picked up on.  
“Well I feel it was the one poem where the author was describing herself and her struggles with depression and attempted suicides. All her other works could have been based on her life experiences but they aren’t, I guess that’s why this one stood out for me.”  
“Alright then. Well you all passed your first assignment.”

There were a few sighs of relief but I was about to cut that short.  
“Roxy how far have you gotten with reading the book for our other class?” I asked.  
She seemed a little confused by this question, “Uhm around two hundred and fifty pages.”  
“Good. Next time we have a lesson about that I expect everyone to have read that much too.”  
There were a few eye rolls and collective groans.  
“I’m not having that shit guys. You have three days to catch up and you do have another book to read this semester, so fucking get to it. Anyone that isn’t that far in can forget coming to class. I only want people that are interested in the subject in my class.”

At that point the bell rang and the class shuffled out but yet again Roxy stayed. She seemed a little taken back by my new assignment. She wanted me to show some interest, here it was.   
“Did my words really hurt yesterday?” She smirked.  
“You’d have to do more than that to hurt me.”  
“So with the new assignment am I allowed to keep reading or do I have to wait for the others to catch up?”   
“You do what the fuck you want; I don’t give a shit. At least your making an effort.”  
“People are gonna start thinking I’m your favourite or something.”  
“Well you’re not.”  
“Good. Maybe you should catch up on the book yourself for next lesson. After all you have three days,” she spoke sarcastically, repeating my words back to me.   
Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn’t. Depends how much shit I had to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxy’s P.O.V

Well that job interview had been a complete fucking waste of time. I was only asking for an internship at the least but apparently my love of literature and enthusiasm hadn’t been enough. Probably because I was only twenty-one meaning they didn’t take me seriously even though I was now considered a fucking adult. I stormed inside the coffee shop I visited most weekends and sometimes used for studying and ordered my usual white chocolate mocha and blueberry muffin. As I was waiting for my coffee the door opened and in strolled Negan. I did not need to see him today, not with the already foul mood I was in. 

He was wearing mostly all black, black jeans, dark blue t-shirt, black leather jacket, black boots and his thick rimmed glasses. He spotted me and smiled. I forced myself to return the smile and prayed he would just leave me be. Unfortunately, no such luck as there wasn’t exactly a line of people to stop him from ordering his own coffee and standing beside me.  
“You don’t look too pleased to see me Miss Williams,” he spoke.  
“I’ve just had a real shitty day that’s all,” I grumbled.  
He looked me up and down, taking in my smart attire, “job interview?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You didn’t get it?”  
“No,” I grumbled.

I was handed my coffee mug and so was Negan. I stood there awkwardly hoping he would now leave me be. He stood there with me, not quite taking the fucking hint.  
“You wanna grab a table or stay here in the way?” He asked.  
“Wouldn't it be weird for you to be sat with a student?”  
“It’s out of work hours therefore I’m not your teacher and you’re not my student.”  
“In that case call me Roxy.”  
We chose a small table in the corner of the store and sat opposite each other. It still felt odd to be sat, drinking coffee with my teacher.

“So what was the interview for?” He asked.  
“Just a crappy little errand job at a publishing company. Things like get coffee, sort mail, answer the phone. But it was gonna be a start you know.”  
“You can do better than shit like that. They didn’t have any internships?”  
“No.”  
“There might be something on campus,” he suggested.  
“Are you offering me your job?” I joked.

He smiled and chuckled at this, he had a nice smile.  
“No, I think I’m starting to enjoy it,” he confessed.  
Now this I was surprised at, “really?”  
“Yeah, it’s not so bad, the book you guys are reading is fucking interesting. Although Lisbeth is a bit of a bitch, reminds me of someone I know,” he met my gaze and smirked.  
I scoffed and held back from ‘playfully’ hitting him. Good thing he was joking.  
“Lisbeth has her reasons to be reserved and quiet, men like you just see it as bitchiness,” I said, matter of factly.  
“Men like me huh? Sweetheart I doubt you’ve even met a man like me.”

Sweetheart? Ok then. I drank a mouthful of coffee and then a bite of my muffin. A sudden wave of awkwardness hit me, what the hell do I talk to him about?  
“Shouldn’t you be doing paperwork or something?” I asked.  
I cursed myself inwardly for the question, why did I have to ask something like that, I was probably coming across as super bitchy.  
“Believe it or not I’m a human being and have a life outside of work. Much like you do,” he replied.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just a little weird for me that’s all.”  
“What? Me not being a complete asshole?”  
We both laughed at this. I suppose he wasn’t a complete asshole. But he still was my teacher regardless of what he said. I’m sure if another student saw us like this they could take it the wrong way. 

I glanced at the time on my phone and noticed a text from Gwen that came with an image. I opened up the picture and smiled. It was a picture of the husky puppy, Zeus, with the words ‘please take me home’ written on a piece of paper next to him. I noticed the handwriting as Gwen’s. No. No matter how cute he was.  
“Jeez, you get a nude from your boyfriend or something,” Negan spoke.  
“What? No! I don’t even have a boyfriend.”  
“Then what the hell has got you smiling like that?”  
I turned my phone and showed him the picture. He smiled to himself. And that smile definitely told me he was a dog person.  
“Well, that note has got me convinced. I’m gonna go adopt him,” he spoke.  
“I don’t think my friend would be too happy about that. She’s very insistent on adopting him. We’re just not allowed pets in our apartment.”

“Does your landlord actually enter your home?”  
“No, but he could.”  
“Could, doesn’t mean will.”  
“Are you trying to peer pressure me into getting a dog?”  
He shrugged, “there could be worse things. But you really have no boyfriend?”  
“Why are you asking and why are you so interested?”  
“Just curious.”  
“Well aren’t you married?”  
“No.”

“Really?”  
“Why are you so interested?” He smirked.  
I downed the rest of my coffee and finished my muffin. I glanced at the time on my phone and got to my feet.  
“I gotta get going as odd as this encounter was,” I mentioned.  
“Yeah, I better get going too. I have ‘paperwork’ to do after all,” he joked.  
He got to his feet and we both headed to the door together. He reached it first and held it open for me. I stepped out in the street, standing and clutching my purse awkwardly. The door closed behind him and he stood opposite me.  
“I’ll see you Monday then,” I broke the silence.  
“Yeah.”

We parted ways and I walked to where I had parked my car, getting inside and starting the engine. I soon got back to the apartment, parked and headed inside. Thankfully we were on the first floor so I didn’t have to walk up the stairs in heels. I entered the apartment and kicked my heels off, changed into more casual clothes and texted Gwen.  
_You mind if we get take out tonight, the interview didn’t go well_  
_Say no more, pizza is on its way_

Gwen came home carrying two boxes of pizza, putting them down on the coffee table and changing out of her work clothes. I put the TV on and we began to eat.  
“So what was their bullshit excuse?” Gwen asked, referring to the interview.  
“I wasn’t what they were looking for.”  
“Well what the fuck are they are looking for? It’s only an errand job.”  
“It didn’t help I then ran in to fucking Negan when I got coffee.”  
“Oh boy, was he an asshole?”  
“Surprisingly, not so much. He was kinda nice actually.”  
Gwen looked taken aback by this, clutching her mug of tea, “seriously? You’re sure it was the same guy?”  
“That’s what I thought.”  
“I’m sure you’ll come home angry Monday because of him though.”  
“Probably.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Negan’s P.O.V

Monday arrived and I sat down at my desk as the students took their seats. Roxy sat down at the end of the front row, crossing her legs. She was wearing a short black skirt, showing off those long legs of hers as well as a long sleeved white shirt and a red cardigan that was half buttoned up. I averted my gaze from her legs before anyone caught me staring. Roxy finished pulling out her book and met my gaze. I smiled softly and she returned the gesture.   
“So I hope you all got caught up because next lesson I want the book finished, that way we can then start watching the two movies and comparing the movies to the source material,” I explained.

There were again a few groans and sounds of disapproval.  
“Today however I want each of you to give me a written review of what you’ve read so far and your predictions. You can start it today and finish it tonight, e-mail it to me before midnight or you can fuck off next lesson,” I continued.  
Roxy instantly began writing and my eyes were drawn back down to her legs. I would be lying if I said I didn’t find her attractive. That or I just had a thing for blondes. My mind began to wonder, thinking what it would be like if those legs were wrapped around my waist. 

I shook myself out of those thoughts, I should be fantasizing about a student, no matter how hot they were. And like hell she would remotely feel anything towards me. I was an asshole track teacher that didn’t want to be here in her eyes. She was right I guess. I guess the only reason I still taught all this bullshit was because of her. As class finished I remained them of the deadline tonight before heading to the staff room to get some more coffee before my next class.

I ran in to Simon, my fellow Track teacher in the staff room. We greeted each other, clearly pleased to see each other.  
“How’s It going with poetry, made any hot girls swoon over flowery words?” He asked.  
“Not yet, besides the only hot one doesn't particularly like me.”  
“That so?”  
“Just the other week she was criticising my teaching.”  
“Don’t let some rich, daddies girl get to you.”

“When have I ever let someone get to me?” I asked.  
“You haven't, I’m just saying that’s all. Now shall we go shout at some oversized boys and stare at some cheerleaders?”  
“We have to actually teach you know,” I joked.  
“We will.”  
We both refilled our thermos’ and headed out to the field ready for Track.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I checked my work e-mail before I left, checking who had done the assignment and who hadn't. Mostly everyone had submitted a few hours before the deadline, there were however five people that hadn't sent me anything and surprisingly Roxy was one of them. I frowned, that was very unlike her, I as expecting her to have been the first to hand in. Well she knew my rules, she wouldn't be allowed into my class, no matter what the excuse. 

I showed up to class a little early to find Roxy outside already. She saw me and closed the distance between us. Here come the excuses.   
“I’m so sorry I didn't-“ she began.  
“Miss Williams I don’t care what your excuse is you know my rules. So how about you go finish your assignment and then hope I’m in a good enough mood to e-mail you what happens in class today.”  
“But-“  
“Seriously, I don’t care. Off you go.”  
She scoffed, straightened the strap on her bag and stormed off in the opposite direction. 

Halfway through class I noticed an e-mail from Roxy appear in my inbox. I ignored it and continued teaching. Shame she hadn’t finished it on time, I would have liked to hear her opinion rather than the others in this class. Thankfully I wasn't in a foul mood and hadn’t set another assignment for her to miss. She hadn't missed much in the lesson either, just some more reading so everyone was caught up and ready to watch the movies next lesson.

The lesson finished and Roxy showed up once more, still looking pissed off with me. The class was soon empty except Roxy and I.   
“Am I allowed to get a word in now?” She snapped.  
“I guess.”  
“I didn’t finish the assignment last night because my roommate came home bawling her eyes out after having to put a dog down, so I couldn’t exactly turn her away saying ‘sorry I can’t comfort you but I have to finish this assignment.’ I'd look like a complete bitch.”  
“Sorry about the dog but you had plenty of time to do the assignment. I expected you to be the first one to hand it in.”

“Did I miss anything important today?”  
“Only that l want everyone to have finished the book by next lesson but I’m sure you won’t let me down on that. At least I hope not.”  
“I won't, but there’s no need to become a heartless asshole.”  
Before I had the chance to respond she spun on her heel and exited the class. I had a feeling I was going to accumulate more hateful nicknames over time at this rate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roxy’s P.O.V

Saturday arrived and I was in charge of grocery shopping. I opened the boot of my car and sighed. This was not going to be one trip. This was going to be multiple trips. I grabbed a few bags and did my best to close the boot of my car and then fumbled with the keys so I could lock it. That’s when Negan rounded the corner. Great, now it felt like he was actually stalking me. First the coffee shop last weekend and now he's near my apartment. Oh great and he was coming over.

“Need a hand?” He asked.  
“What does it look like?”   
“Still pissed off with me?”  
“A little.”  
“Well maybe if I give you a hand I can start making it up to you”  
Fine. I unlocked the car and he took out the rest of the grocery bags, before closing the boot. I relocked the car and led him inside the apartment building. I thanked god once more that I was on the ground floor. 

I unlocked the door to the apartment and headed inside, dumping the bags on the kitchen counter. Negan followed me inside, putting the bags he was carrying next to mine.   
“Coffee?” I asked.  
“Sure.”  
I rooted through the various bags for the coffee. I know I had picked some up. Eventually I found it and flicked the switch on the kettle. While the water boiled I began to pack the shopping away. I then made two mugs of coffee and handed his over. 

“Thanks for lending a hand,” I spoke.  
“As long as I’m not a heartless asshole anymore.”  
I shrugged, “you’ll need to do more than help me with some grocery bags.”  
“So no dog yet?” He asked.  
“Nope. And there is no ‘not yet’.”  
It was at that point where the door opened and Gwen strode in, closing the door behind her before taking in the scene before her. 

Her face dropped and she practically glared at Negan.   
“What’s he doing here?” She asked, without taking her eyes off him.   
“He was just helping me with the grocery bags, that’s all.”  
“Well I think he should go-“  
“Gwen, don’t be-“  
“It’s alright, I have some errands to run anyway. Thanks for the coffee,” Negan interrupted.  
He put down his mug and quickly left the apartment. The second the door was closed Gwen started ranting.

“What the hell are you doing inviting him in here? Are you nuts? Are you asking for rumours to start about the two of you?” She snapped.  
“He just helped me with the groceries that’s all. It was harmless.”  
“Yeah well after your last class with him he’s still a fucking asshole in my books.”  
“Calm down. He’s gone now. Relax, take a shower and pick out an outfit for tonight.”  
“Roxy you’re not my mother.”  
“Then stop giving me reason to act like her.”  
This made her smile. She dumped her bag on the couch and headed off to the bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed to my bedroom to find something to wear tonight. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen and I had been to a total of five bars already this evening and I was pretty drunk already. Gwen didn’t really drink all that much and she was the designated driver this evening. I dragged her into another bar as she put her foot down saying this was the last place we were going too for the night. I ordered two shots for myself and downed both of them quickly. I tugged down the skirt of my little black dress and adjusted my hair. 

I turned and froze on the spot. Now he really was clearly following me. Negan entered the bar, his gaze falling on me. He looked me up and down, the corners of his mouth forming a small smile. I was now regretting wearing this tiny black dress. In my drunken state I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. Gwen saw me take a step towards him and blocked my path.  
“We’re going home. Now,” she spoke.  
“No. I just, I just want to talk to him,” I replied.   
“No! Roxy you’re not in your right state of mind so we are going home.”

She wrapped her hand around my upper arm and began to drag me closer to the door and closer to him. I tore free and stopped in front of him.   
“Will you stop stalking me?!” I snapped.  
“Miss Williams-“  
“I haven’t finished talking mister. You keep showing up at places I’m going to be. And you’re an asshole. But your hot. It’s very confusing.”  
Gwen was now standing behind me and was trying to push me to the exit but I had planted my feet firmly. I suddenly felt sickness wash over me and hunched over, bringing up the contents of this evening all over his boots. All I remembered then was Gwen apologising on my behalf and wrestling with me to get in the car. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in the morning with the worst headache and the smell of tea wafting into my room. Gwen stood in the doorway with a mug of tea looking very unimpressed. I groaned and flopped back down onto my bed. She stepped further into my room and put the mug down on my bedside table before sitting on the edge of my bed.  
“What happened last night?” I asked.  
“Well you got very drunk and we had a run in with your teacher,” she started.  
Oh god, I had a feeling the rest of this story wasn’t going to be good.   
“You thought it was a good idea to tell him to stop stalking you and that he was an asshole. And that he was hot, oh and then you vomited on him,” she continued.  
Fuck. I pulled my covers over my head, letting out another groan. How the hell was I going to face him tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sooooo sorry it took me forever to upload this. And im sorry its so short, you guys deserve better

Chapter 6

Negan’s P.O.V

Class arrived Monday and I noticed that Roxy didn’t show up at all. I was a little disappointed but I guess she was still too embarrassed to show her face. I mean I probably would be embarrassed too, calling my teacher hot and then vomiting on them. I decided to postpone putting on the movie until next lesson so that she wouldn’t miss any of it. Instead we discussed the book as a whole and the storyline, characters and ending. 

The bell rang and everyone left as quickly as they could. I began to pack away my things even though I had a free period next. I turned to leave only to find Roxy stood in the doorway, clutching the strap of her bag and looking nervous.  
“Do you have a minute?” She asked.  
“I have a whole hour,” I smiled.  
She stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her but still kept her distance. She was having a hard time maintaining eye contact as well. 

“I’m really sorry for what happened over the weekend. I’d had a few drinks and wasn’t in the right state of mind. I didn’t mean any of the things I said, it was just stupid drunken bullshit,” she explained.  
“I hate to break it to you but a lot of people tend to be telling the truth when their drunk.”  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”  
“So what you find me hot? A lot of students find their teachers hot.”  
“It’s kind of embarrassing.”  
“Would it be as embarrassing if I said I found you just as attractive if not more so?”

Roxy opened her mouth to say something, then closed it as my words registered with her brain. She frowned, unsure what to say.  
“You’re just saying that so I’m not as embarrassed,” she spoke.  
Fuck it, she’d told me, so let’s tell her. I closed the distance between us and cupped her cheek, kissing her. At first she froze, unsure what to do. Eventually she relaxed into the kiss, one hand wrapping around me. 

I forced myself to pull away. She looked up at me with big blue eyes, unsure what to say or do.  
“R-right. That just happened,” she spoke more to herself than me, “what do we do?”  
“What any two-normal people would do. Date.”  
“We can’t date! I’m your student. It would be wrong. You could lose your job; I could get kicked out of this place.”  
I took her hands in mine, trying to calm her down, “I know. All that could happen yes. If someone found out that is.”  
“You shouldn’t be encouraging this.”  
“Sweetheart I shouldn’t be encouraging a lot of things.”

She still wasn’t calming down and self-doubt was starting to creep in. Had I done the right thing? Yes, if I hadn’t done it I would have cursed myself for it. Roxy tore her hands from mine, taking a small step back and a cautious look around for anyone else.  
“I’m not saying we have to date, it’s completely up to you. Think about it. Ok, just calm down. You freaking out is freaking me the fuck out,” I explained.  
“Well my teacher did just kiss me. I’m gonna go before I freak out anymore.”  
She forced a nervous smile before leaving the classroom. I gathered my things and left soon after. I guess we both needed to really think about this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had the rest of the day and the few hours of the morning before class to think about what to do with our situation. As long as nobody found out I didn’t see a problem with it. Besides I wanted to get to know her better before we did anything people might see as taboo. We would just go on a couple of dates and see then how we felt about each other. 

Roxy was present in class today thankfully and the hour went by quickly so we could discuss the situation. She approached me and smiled sweetly.  
“I’ve thought about what you said yesterday,” she began.  
“And?”  
“A date doesn’t sound so scary after all.”  
“So I’ll pick you up at six Saturday?”  
“You’ve already thought of something? You were that confident I was going to say yes?” 

No and yes. Shit, now I needed to think of something.  
“I have an idea in mind and it was more just in case you said yes,” I explained.  
“Ok, don’t tell me anything. I want it to be a complete surprise,” she said practically brimming with excitement, it was pretty cute, “oh ok, just one thing. Should be I be dressy or casual?”  
“Uhm, dressy but not like super fucking dressy.”  
“Ok. I shall see you tomorrow at six.”  
I watched as she left, grinning ear to ear unable to hide her excitement. God, she was fucking cute. The second she left I opened my laptop and began looking for places we could eat. I glanced at the clock in the right bottom corner, I hope it wasn’t too late to make reservations or I could still actually make reservations. 

The first few places I called were all fully booked, not seeming apologetic about it either. Finally, I got a table for two at Zizzi’s for tomorrow night. I couldn’t go wrong with Italian food. And thankfully it was a little way out of town so we wouldn’t be at risk of a student seeing us together. We’d just be two strangers on a date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy's dress referance: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9a/03/f9/9a03f92b0b1d0f9af98e2b59b7d28317.jpg

Chapter 7

Roxy’s P.O.V

It was date night and I was busy in my room, clothes strewn about my bed trying to find the right thing to wear. Gwen entered my room, two mugs of tea in hand. She sat down in the corner chair and sipped from her mug.   
“I’m guessing by the mess you haven’t picked anything out yet?” She asked.  
“Nope and I’m to meet him in an hour.”  
“What about that little pink dress you bought the other week? It’ll be an excuse to wear it.”  
I grabbed the baby pink crepe, swing dress that had a black collar, black cuffs and a black tie for the back. I would definitely look super cute in it. 

I put it on and stood before Gwen waiting for her thoughts. Gwen looked me up and down, biting her lip a little.   
“Stop it,” I laughed.  
“Then don’t ask the lesbian for her opinion. Who is this lucky guy anyway? You still haven’t told me.”  
“He’s in my English lit class. His names Jason.”  
“Jason?”  
“Yeah Jason Crouse.”  
She seemed to buy it as she took another sip of her tea. I began working on my hair, straightening it and then I applied a little makeup. I decided to put on some black flats instead of heels. 

I stood in front of the mirror and took a final look at myself. I hope he liked it. My phone buzzed, with a text from him saying he was outside and around the corner. I said my goodbyes to Gwen and left the apartment. Once out of sight of the apartment I darted around the corner to find Negan dressed in black jeans, black boots and his black leather jacket...leaning against a fucking motorcycle. I calmed myself before I walked over to him. He smiled and handed me my own helmet. 

So much for straightening my hair. I took it from him, smiling softly.   
“You look nice,” he spoke.  
“Nice? As that as far as your vocabulary goes?” I smirked.  
“Alright you look super fucking cute, that better?”   
“I’ll settle for that.”  
He leaned down and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss before putting the helmet on.   
“Now you look even more cute,” he smiled.   
Negan put his own helmet on and climbed on to his bike. I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. 

Ok so I was definitely dating ‘the bad boy type’ but it was kinda sexy to be honest. He started the bike and drove off. I clung to him for dear life, I’d never been on a bike before so to me he was going super-fast even though he was probably going at the speed limit. It didn’t take us long to reach our destination. He parked the bike outside a small Italian restaurant called Zizzi’s. I hopped off the bike first and took off my helmet, doing my best to smooth down my hair again. 

Negan put the helmets in the seat compartment and led me inside. We were taken to a small corner table, nice and secluded. We were handed menus and left to decide what to eat.   
“What are you drinking?” Negan asked.  
“Well would my teacher think it appropriate if I had a little alcohol?”  
“That depends are you gonna throw up on me again?” He smirked.  
I rolled my eyes, unable to stop myself smiling, “I apologized for that.”  
“I probably shouldn’t be encouraging you drinking…how old are you anyway?”  
“Old enough to legally drink officer,” I joked.  
We both laughed at this before going back to picking out food and beverages. 

We decided to share one of their large pepperoni pizzas whilst I ordered a Cosmopolitan and Negan ordered a simple beer. He noticed the look I gave him as he ordered it.   
“I hope you’re not a light weight, Gwen wants me home in one piece,” I said matter of factly.  
“Sweetheart I can sure as shit handle my liquor.”  
“Alright,” I raised my hands in surrender.   
Soon enough the waitress came back with our drinks and I spotted the way she was looking at us. The look was rather judgemental; she clearly wasn’t a fan of the age gap and I felt anxiety creep up on me. 

The second she was gone Negan could tell something was wrong and raised an eyebrow.  
“Ignore her. She’s just jealous of the fact it looks like you have a sugar daddy and she doesn’t,” he joked.  
“A sugar daddy?” I laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.   
“Well I’m sure that’s what it looks like to most people here but fuck em’. Besides I think I’d make good sugar daddy.”  
“Really? You don’t strike me as the type to just give money to a girl in order for dates.”  
“Well maybe just a daddy then,” he winked.  
“You gonna start calling me princess?” I smirked.  
“No. I prefer baby girl.”

I bit my lip at that, something about the way he said it and the way he looked at me when he said it made me realise I would do anything he asked. Thankfully to diffuse the sexual tension the waitress reappeared with the pizza.   
“So how long have you taught at the university?” I asked.   
“Five years. As you can tell I’m only good with Track.”  
“Ah yes watching sweaty boys run around for an hour. Must be fun.”  
“It’s not just that. I get to shout at them too,” he grinned.  
I laughed and took a bite out of my pizza slice. 

“So what is it you want to actually do after uni?” He asked.  
“Something to do with writing. Whether its journalism or publishing I haven’t quite decided yet.”  
“I think you'd make a good journalist.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“You don’t take any shit from anyone. Your honest.”  
“More like I don’t take shit from you.”

“I'm fully aware of that.”  
We continued talking over dinner, mainly about books I liked, movies we'd seen and music. I should have known from the bike and the leather that he was into classic rock. Somehow during all this the subject of sex came up.  
“I have to confess while I’m not a virgin I haven't exactly...had an orgasm,” I spoke quietly in case a neighbouring table could hear.  
“What kind of guys have you been sleeping with? Sorry let me rephrase that what kind of boys have you been sleeping with?”  
‘Just one, my prom date. I was under the impression like most girls that it would be a magical night and we'd both lose our virginity together and all that bullshit. He lasted say two minutes and that was it.”  
“Well I’m sure I'll be able to change that.”

My eyes widened and I almost choked on my drink, “you’re so sure about that?”  
“Yeah I am.”  
“Well I don’t have sex with anyone on the first date…not that I’ve had many first dates.”  
“Second date?”  
“Nope.”  
“What about the third?”  
“Maybe. The depends. Is there even going to be second date?”  
“I’d like to think so. But that’s up to you.”  
“Well we’ll see how the rest of this evening goes and then I’ll give you my answer.”  
“I’ll make sure to stay on my best behaviour for the rest of the date then.”

We ordered dessert, a slice of white chocolate cheesecake each. I wasn’t a huge fan of cheesecake but this was good. Negan paid the bill and we left the restaurant.   
“So do I get my answer now?” He asked.  
“Nope. You still have to take me home.”  
He smiled and pulled out the spare helmet, handing it to me. I put it on and climbed back on the bike, wrapping my arms around his waist. We soon got back to the meeting point and I removed the helmet once more. I climbed off the bike and stood opposite him. 

“So a second date?” He asked, looking hopeful.   
I leaned forward, going up on tiptoes to reach him and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, whilst one of his hands tangled in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I held back a soft moan at the kiss. Eventually we pulled away and I smiled softly, biting my lip.  
“Does that give you your answer?” I asked.  
“It certainly fucking does. Same time next week, you tell me the place you wanna go.”  
“Will do.”

We said our goodbyes and I walked the short distance back to the apartment, his eyes on me the whole time. I got inside to find Gwen watching TV, she looked up as I closed the door behind me.   
“Well how did it go?” She asked.  
I broke out into a grin, “great.”  
“Will you be seeing him again?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
She patted the spot next to her, giving me a look that said she was demanding all the little details. I sat down and began to tell all, well a version she would approve of anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Negans P.O.V

Roxy showed up a little early to class, dumping her things in a chair at the front of the class before coming over to me. I smiled and kissed her softly. She put a piece of paper in my hand and returned the smile. I opened it to find an address, one that I wasn’t too sure of.  
“It’s for our next date,” she explained.  
“And it isn’t your apartment address, that’s a damn shame,” I smirked.  
“Maybe you’ll get that for the third date providing this next one goes well.”  
“Or maybe you’ll get mine.”  
“Inviting a student to your apartment, don’t you think that’s a little inappropriate sir?” She asked in a mockingly disapproving tone.   
“Baby girl the things I have planned for you are more than a little inappropriate.”

She bit her lip at this, unable to hide her smile. At this point students began to enter the class and take their seats. Roxy sat down, pulling out her books and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.   
“Alright so I hope you’ve all finished the book because next lesson we’re gonna start off with watching the Swedish version. I took the liberty of making a little pop quiz so you can’t lie to my fucking face when I ask if you’ve finished the book or not,” I explained.  
I saw a few faces drop but Roxy of course remained confident, a hint of surprise on her face. She probably thought I wouldn’t bother to finish the book myself. Well she was right somewhat. I hadn’t read it; I’d downloaded the audio book and finished it that way. 

That still counted as finishing it though. I handed out the papers and gave them thirty minutes to complete the quiz. Roxy finished in half the time, putting her pen down and pulling her phone out. My phone soon buzzed with a text notification from her.   
I didn’t think you would have finished the book. Or come up with such good questions. Consider me impressed.   
I aim to please Miss Williams.   
She smiled at this, glancing at me quickly. The timer I set on my phone soon went off and some students sighed out of frustration of not finishing the quiz.   
“Alright swap papers with the person next to you, question 1, what crime was Mikael Blomkvist tried and convicted for?” 

A handful of people raised their hands, Roxy being one of them. I picked someone else at random.   
“Libel,” the student answered correctly.   
“That’s one point for those who gave that answer.”  
We continued through the questions and answers, finally reaching the last question.   
“What really happened to Harriet Vanger?” I asked.  
This time I picked Roxy to answer.   
“Harriet Vanger ran away with the help of her sister Anita when she saw her brother and rapist Martin at the Hedestad parade. She moved to Australia where she lives on a farm and has a family of her own,” she explained.   
“And what event happened that day that helped Harriet’s escape?”  
“There was a crash on the bridge. Harriet hid in the boot of Anita’s car the next day.”

“Very good Miss Williams. I expect you got ten out of ten.”  
The student next to her looked up and nodded, confirming my statement. The papers were passed down to the front where the student on the end collected them in a pile, handing them to me.   
“Those who haven’t finished the book, you have until next lesson and with these I know who you are,” I held up the pile.   
The bell rang and I dismissed the class. Roxy lagged behind deliberately. I headed over to her tiny desk.   
“So where are we going Saturday?” I asked.  
“You have the address, look it up yourself,” she said matter of factly.   
“Why won’t you tell me?”  
“Because if I do you’ll say no. So, let’s just leave it as a surprise.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date night arrived and I waited at the meeting point for Roxy. She rounded the corner, wearing a black flared skirt, white blouse, denim jacket, black knee high socks and black boots. I changed the way I was standing, willing my dirty thoughts away. She looked fucking good in knee socks. I kissed her softly before handing her the spare helmet.   
“I looked up the address. You’re lucky I like you enough to do this,” I spoke.  
“Oh don’t be such a grump. It’ll be fun.”  
We climbed on to the bike and I drove to the location. It was a little way out of town again so we wouldn’t be caught together. 

We reached the small bar and headed inside. I led Roxy to the bar area so we could get drinks. The bartender seemed to recognize Roxy and smiled kindly.   
“No Gwen tonight?” He asked.  
Roxy’s cheeks slowly began to turn red and she averted her gaze. I raised an eyebrow, smiling to myself.  
“So you’ve been here before?” I asked.  
Before Roxy had a chance to respond the bartender cut in, “oh yeah, those two are regulars. Quite the Spice Girls duo.”  
I could feel Roxy cringing from here. I ordered us drinks and Roxy quickly lead us away to a table. 

“Spice Girls huh? Scary, Baby, Posh…I forget the other two,” I spoke.  
“Ginger and Sporty. Everyone tends to forget those two.”  
“I’d say Gwen’s a lot like the scary one.”  
“She isn’t that bad. It’s only because she doesn’t like you. In her eyes your still an asshole.”  
“And what about in your eyes? Am I still an asshole?”  
“You have your moments.”  
“I hope you’re not expecting me to get up on that stage and sing tonight. That’s not my thing.”  
“There’s a part of you that says it is. Otherwise you wouldn’t have brought me here.”

Roxy rushed off to pick a song up on the small stage area. She flipped open a huge folder and began scanning pages. She eventually settled on a song and wrote it down on a list of people waiting for their songs to be played. She joined me back at the table, gabbing a menu and opening it. We both ordered burgers with fries to share.   
“You ready to be blown away by your student’s skills?” She said confidently.   
“Just because you’re a regular doesn’t mean you’re good.”  
“You’ll see.”  
Roxy glanced at the stage and smiled to herself, getting to her feet. I guess it was her turn already. She took her place on stage, picking up the microphone and clearing her throat. Music began playing…more to the point Abba began playing. 

Roxy began singing Honey Honey and she was right. She certainly had some skills. She held my gaze for the entire song as if to make a suggestion with the lyrics. Once finished she got a round of applause and few cheers. I noticed a wolf whistle and quickly turned around to glare at the person. Roxy climbed down from the stage and sat back down, just in time too as our food arrived.  
“Alright, consider me impressed. Although I didn’t have you down for someone who would listen to Abba,” I spoke.  
She shrugged, “I grew up with my parents playing them a lot. Same with Johnny Cash, Meatloaf…I guess that’s where I get my wide variety from.”  
“They sound like they have a good music taste.”

We finished our food and Roxy glanced at the stage, smiling to herself.   
“It’s almost our turn,” she spoke as if it were nothing.   
“Roxy I said I don’t do this kind of stuff.”  
“That’s why you won’t be doing it alone.”  
“No. Not doing it.”  
“You sound like a child…I thought you were supposed to be the adult in this situation,” she teased.  
With that she took my hand in hers and practically dragged me on to the stage. She forced the microphone in my hand and smiled to herself. I was dreading what she had picked out. I heard the first note and met her gaze. 

Rocky Horror fucking Picture Show. Dammit Janet. More like dammit Roxy. I let out a defeated sign. Fine. If it made her happy. I ignored the small audience, completely focusing on her. It made things a little better. Thankfully the song soon came to an end…even if I had started to enjoy it a little. We went back to our table and ordered dessert. It began to get late and the bar began to empty. Roxy however wanted to do one more song. Something I wasn’t familiar with. Heaven by some band called PVRIS. The song took on a much darker tone compared to what we had sung tonight. 

_I think we were cursed from the start, second I let you into my heart. Do you think we were speaking in tongues? Or simply not enough?_

Yeah, it was official. I wanted her to be mine and I wanted to be hers. This date had seemed to gone well, at least in my eyes. I just had to hope she felt the same. 

_You took my heart; you took my heaven away_

Good thing this date wasn’t over. I kinda didn’t want it to end but I’m sure if she didn’t come home tonight things wouldn’t go well. Roxy finished her song and left the stage coming back over to me. We left the bar deciding to take a walk in the park opposite. She didn’t need to go home just yet. She linked her arm with mine and pressed her body close to mine as we walked. She shivered a little and I unhooked my arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer. We took a little break at the next bench.   
“Are we having a third date?” She asked, looking hopeful.  
“Are you kidding? You really think I’m gonna turn down another date with a smoking hot girl that has many fucking talents?”

I leaned forward and kissed her softly, one hand in her hair, the other wrapping around her waist. She returned the kiss with a little more ferocity and need. She grew a little bolder and nipped at my bottom lip. I groaned, feeling a jolt of arousal run through me and down to my cock. I kissed my way down to her neck noticing how quickly she got breathless. I nipped at the sensitive skin earning a soft moan from her. The hand in her hair now rested on her knee, slowly inching up her bare thigh and under her skirt. She spread her legs a little and let out another moan as I began rubbing her through her lacy panties. 

Roxy tangled her fingers through my hair, pulling me back up to her lips and her tongue slipped into my mouth. I heard approaching footsteps and pulled away, removing my hand from her skirt. She was still a little breathless, her cheeks pink with arousal. It was just a late-night jogger but still it was irritating to be interrupted when I wanted my hands all over her.   
“I think I better take you home,” I spoke.  
She made a small irritated sound but didn’t put up any more fuss. We headed back to the bike and I took her back to the meeting point. She kissed me goodbye, looking over her shoulder with a small smile as she walked away. If I didn’t need her before, I did now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference for Roxys underwear - https://d3f650ayx9w00n.cloudfront.net/940/68402-00.jpg

Chapter 9

Roxy’s P.O.V

Gwen entered my room as I was in the middle of getting ready for my third date with Negan. She couldn’t have walked in at a worse time. I was in the middle of putting on a red baby doll with matching panties. Gwen looked me up and down, smiling to herself and closing the door behind her.   
“Well someone’s aiming to get laid tonight and I am very jealous of the lucky guy,” she said matter of factly.   
“Just because I’m planning to doesn’t mean it will happen.”  
“I don’t know about that. If I was him and saw you that…damn.”  
“Stop it.”

She covered her eyes with the palm of her hand, “so what are you wearing over that?”  
“When I put it on you can uncover your eyes.”  
I quickly put on the little black dress and told her she could uncover her eyes.   
“I don’t know if you look better in that or the underwear,” she spoke.   
I rolled my eyes and shook my head, “I need to get you a girlfriend.”  
“You do.”  
“Don’t expect me home tonight, unless I text you otherwise.”  
“Alright.”

I finished getting ready, checking my bag for spare clothes to wear the next day as well as few toiletries. All ready. I left the apartment and got into my car, pulling out my phone and checking the address he'd given me. I set the GPS on my phone and started the car. The journey wasn't too long and I parked around the back. I felt my stomach start to do loops. I shouldn’t be nervous, even though I had every intention of fucking my teacher tonight. I took a deep breath and headed inside the building, climbing the stairs to the third floor.

I knocked on his door and waited. I raised an eyebrow as I could hear The Rolling Stones playing from inside. The door opened and Negan smiled allowing me inside. He was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt. That shirt was pretty tight across his chest as well.   
“You look...wow,” he spoke.  
“That good huh?”  
“Yeah. You showed up just in time as well. Dinner's almost ready.”   
I took my shoes off and put my bag down, following Negan into the kitchen. He began stirring the red contents of the pan on the left. He gathered a little Bolognese on the spoon and held it out to me. 

I tried it, making a sound of contentment. So, he could cook. Negan told me to sit down at the table in the lounge whilst he dished up. Now I could take a good look at his apartment. It was small, but homely, warm and inviting. Instead of a bookcase in his lounge area he had a DVD case that was filled to the brim. I guess we wouldn’t be stuck for choice if we had a movie night. The table was big enough for four but not oversized for two. Negan came in carrying two glasses of red wine before getting the Spaghetti Bolognese.   
“Your apartments nice,” I spoke.  
“Yeah, my home away from home.”

Negan turned off the music and sat down opposite me, starting to eat. I tucked into my own meal. Maybe I should get him to cook for me more often.   
“I had no idea a track teacher could cook so good,” I smiled.  
“We're not all giant guys that just that shout at students. You’re not the only one with hidden talents.”  
“Cooking. And what else?”  
“Maybe you'll find out tonight.”  
I bit my lip, hiding my smile behind my wine glass. Maybe I would. 

“So what’s for desert?” I asked innocently.  
“I think you know the answer to that baby girl.”  
I crossed my legs, ignoring the growing heat between them. I met his predatory gaze. You could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife. I cleared my throat before drinking the rest of my wine.   
“Maybe we could watch a movie, looks like you have quite the collection,” I spoke quickly changing the subject.   
I was still a little nervous, although I’m sure with more wine that would change. Look how brave I was the last time I was drinking around him. 

He smiled, “you go and pick something out. I’ll get us a refill.”  
He took the empty plates and wine glasses, disappearing into the kitchen. I headed over to the rows of DVD’s and ran my finger across the spines. I noticed he had every single Tarantino movie ever made on DVD. I picked out Kill Bill Vol.1. Couldn’t go wrong with that. And the original was always better than the sequel. Negan came back with two full wine glasses and smiled at my choice of movie.   
“Seems you’re quite the Tarantino fan,” I spoke.   
“He makes some of the best movies. He hasn’t made a shitty one so far.”  
“And Kill Bill is one of his best.”  
“Eh, I’d say Reservoir Dogs.”  
“Well I happen to like movies that have a badass female lead or some sort of badass character. Look how successful Alien was with Ellen Ripley.”  
“That explains why you like The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo so much.”

I smiled, “oh I have a feeling Lisbeth will get more badass as the books go on.”  
We put the movie on and sat down on the couch, his arm around me pulling me close. I smiled to myself one hand on his chest while I held my wine glass in the other. It didn’t take me long to finish the second glass. I guess at this point I wanted all the liquid confidence I could get. About halfway through the movie Negan paused the movie and went to get even more wine. Maybe he had the same idea as me. However, I didn’t need a third glass. Fuck it, let’s get on with it. 

I got to my feet and headed down the hallway, soon finding the door to his bedroom. I entered, not bothering to take in any details, that could come later. I quickly took off my dress and climbed on to his bed, getting myself in a somewhat seductive position. I lay on my front facing the door, resting my chin in the palm of my hand.   
“Baby girl where are you?” He called.  
“In here daddy.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Negan’s P.O.V

I refilled the glasses of wine and headed back into the lounge. I frowned, putting the glasses on the table.  
“Baby girl where are you?” I called.  
“In here daddy,” she called from my bedroom.  
Fuck. I knew exactly what that meant. I quickly pulled off my shirt whilst making my way to my bedroom. I wrestled with my belt, finally getting it lose and getting one leg free from my jeans. I entered my room, taking in the sight before me. Roxy smiled at me, propping herself up on her forearms which gave me the perfect view of her cleavage. That red baby doll might not stay in one piece tonight.

Roxy giggled at how dishevelled and flustered I probably looked. She bit her lip and made a come-hither motion with her fingers before sitting up and kneeling on the bed. Well I didn’t need to be fucking told twice. I kicked my jeans the rest of the way off and kissed her hard, pushing her down to lie on the bed. She pulled me down with her, her lips glued to mine. I needed her like I needed air to breathe. Like nothing else in this moment mattered but her. My lips moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh. 

She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around me and spreading her legs enough so I could position myself between them. I hooked her legs around my waist, kissing her hard. We pulled away, both of us a little breathless.   
“Now that I actually have you like this, I can’t fucking decide what I want to do with you,” I confessed with a breathy laugh.   
She smiled, showing her teeth, “well you did imply that I was desert.”  
“You still are.”  
I helped her out of the baby doll and kissed a trail from her collarbone to her hips. I took the lace of her panties between my teeth and pulled them down her legs. 

She made a small sound at this, biting her lip. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal. I went to work, desperate to taste her. I swirled my tongue around her clit earning a loud moan from her. I put her legs over my shoulders and pulled her closer, not being able to get enough of her. Her fingers tangled in my hair and her hips bucked, desperate for more. I continued tracing various patterns across her clit, working her into a frenzy. She clearly had never been eaten out before. 

I slipped two fingers into her, starting a fast pace. She moaned my name, gripping my hair tighter. I began curling my fingers against her g-spot earning a loud curse from her.   
“Negan, I'm close, please,” she managed.  
“Cum on my fucking tongue baby girl,” I growled against her.  
I applied more pressure to her clit and soon enough she reached her first climax, all but screaming my name as her hips tried to lift off the bed but I held them down, working her through her orgasm.

Roxy whined as she became over stimulated and that’s when I pulled away. Roxy lay there breathless and coming down from her high. I smiled and kissed my way back up to her lips.   
“So how was that for your first orgasm,” I spoke, a cocky grin on my face.   
“If it’s like that all the time…wow,” she said at a loss for words.   
“Well we’re not done yet.”  
“Good.”  
She pulled me down for another kiss, reaching down and rubbing me through my boxers. I groaned against her lips, before pulling my boxers off. 

I slowly pushed into her, both of us moaning at the feeling. She wrapped her arms around me, her nails digging into my shoulders as I started a slow, gentle pace at first. I pinned her wrists either side of her head and began a faster, harder pace, which forced louder moans from her. Her lips were like a drug, every touch of her soft lips on mine left me desperate for more and more. I needed one after the other, I needed all of her at once. She was intoxicating. 

I freed her wrists, my hands moving down to her hips so I could pull her down to meet me for each thrust. She clung to my back, her nails digging into my flesh hard enough that it would probably leave little crescent shapes for the next day. Roxy wrapped her legs around my waist, forcing me deeper as her moans began to increase in volume. Roxy closed her eyes, throwing her head back as she moaned my name and exposed her neck to me. I leaned down and began sucking purple marks across her flesh, marking her as mine. 

Her back arched, her chest pressing against mine as if she needed complete skin on skin contact with me. Her nails raked down my back, earning a groan from me. I felt her start to tighten, meaning she was close again. I’m surprised she had lasted this long what with already being stimulated. Then again I was surprised I had lasted this long, it had been a while. I reached between us, finding her clit and circling it with my thumb. She moaned my name again, her legs starting to shake. Roxy reached her second climax of the evening, crying out my name once more.

Her orgasm triggered my own much needed one, forcing a loud curse from me. She pulled me down for a sloppy, needy kiss before I lay down next to her. We both just lay next to each other for a little, breathing heavily coming down from our highs in a comfortable silence. Roxy suddenly started laughing.  
“I just fucked my teacher,” she giggled.  
I pulled her close and kissed her temple, smiling to myself. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep, her head on my chest. I soon followed into a deep sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in the morning to the smell of cooking. Eggs and bacon cooking. Her side of the bed was empty. I put on some clean underwear and a shirt before heading to the kitchen. Roxy stood at the stove in panties and my white shirt from yesterday. That was certainly a nice sight to wake up to. I wrapped my arms around her, my crotch pressing against her rear as I planted a soft kiss on her neck.   
“Good morning to you too,” she spoke.  
“I would say I don’t appreciate waking up alone but as your making breakfast I'll let it slide.”

She began dishing up, handing me a plate of scrambled eggs on toast with a few rashers of bacon. We sat at the table in a comfortable silence.   
“I suppose you won’t be staying for lunch, or dinner...or more desert,” I spoke.  
“As much as I would like to I can’t, I have work to do...I don’t want my teacher to get mad at me,” she smirked.  
“Of course not, he might have to dish out some punishment if you do.”  
She smiled at this. She looked as beautiful now as she had last night. We cleared the dishes away before taking a rather long shower together…we may have got a little distracted by each other. Roxy changed into some spare clothes she brought and kissed me goodbye, saying she’d see me tomorrow. She certainly would.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roxy’s P.O.V

I got back to the apartment and searched my bag for my keys. I fished them out and unlocked the door, entering the apartment. I froze at the sight before me. On the couch sat Zeus, he barked softly and jumped down rushing over to me.   
“Gwen!” I shouted.   
Gwen stuck her head out from the hall and forced a smile that said ‘please don’t be mad’.  
“Don’t be angry, how can you be angry, look at him,” she spoke.   
“We can’t keep him; you have to take him back.”  
Zeus jumped up, his paws on my knee and let out a whine. I caved at the sound and reached down to pet him. 

I crouched down so he didn’t have to jump up so much, not that it stopped him from doing so. He was only a puppy meaning over excitement at any little thing or new person. I scratched behind his ears and sighed, glancing at Gwen.  
“Is there somewhere we could hide him if need be?” I gave in.  
Gwen broke out into a grin and came over, “he can hide in my room, there’s a weird compartment at the back of my closet he can fit in.”  
“Even when he’s fully grown?”  
“I can make it bigger.”

I sighed, “you’re lucky he’s cute.”  
“So without going into, too many gross heterosexual details, how was last night?”  
I couldn’t hide my smile, “it was good.”  
“Looks like it with all that shit on your neck…why do I get the feeling that prick who has a teaching degree will comment on that tomorrow.”  
That prick meaning Negan. I bit my lip. Oh, if only she knew. I chose to ignore the comment and quickly changed the subject back to Zeus who was demanding belly rubs. I complied, smiling down at him.   
“So when both of us are at class who’s looking after him?” I asked.

Gwen made another ‘don’t be mad’ face and I braced myself. She expected him to stay here by himself…meaning we’d come back to a wrecked apartment.   
“I was going to take him to class, put him in my backpack…like a baby carrier,” she spoke.   
I resisted the urge to facepalm, that would never work.   
“It’ll be fine. My teacher likes dogs and we mostly do independent study anyway so it’s not like he’ll be in the classroom often,” Gwen explained.  
“You’re lucky you have that option.”  
“God can you imagine if you brought him to your class, Negan would throw a fit.”  
He would…just not in the way she was thinking. He’d probably gush over how adorable was, cutting the class short just so he could devote his time and attention to Zeus. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class arrived Monday and I noticed a few looks at the marks on my neck. I did my best to cover them with my hair a little embarrassed. Negan kept glancing at me, a smug smile on his face. It was as if he saw those marks as a territory statement, a statement to any other male that I was his property. We watched the Swedish adaptation of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, making sure to take notes as the movie played out. Frankly it wasn’t sticking to the book so it wasn’t a great adaptation, which is a shame since you’d thing the origin country of the movie, the book and the author would stick to its source material. Maybe the American version would be better. 

The bell rang to signal the end of class and everyone left quickly to get to their next class or just get out of the room. I headed over to him, Negan glancing over my shoulder as the last student left the room before he pulled me flush against him and kissed me hard. Negan tangled his fingers in my hair whilst his other hand vanished under my skirt. He began rubbing me roughly through my panties, forcing a loud moan from me which was thankfully muffled by his kiss.   
“I haven’t been able to stop fucking thinking about you, thinking about getting my hands all over this perfect body of yours,” he said a little breathlessly.

My panties were practically soaked through by now and he smiled at this, pulling them down my hips. I stepped out of them and he quickly pocketed them before his hand went back between my legs. This time he slipped two thick fingers into me, muffling my moans once more with his kiss. Negan began a fast, rough pace with his fingers, causing my buck and arch into his touch. His tongue fought with mine as he tugged on my hair.   
“Daddy please,” I whined.

“I need you so bad baby girl,” he replied.  
He removed his fingers sucking them clean before spinning me round and forcing me over his desk. I heard his belt being loosened. I bit my lip, pressing myself back against him just desperate for him to be inside me again. Negan gave my rear a playful smack before rubbing his cock against my entrance and coating himself in my arousal. After enough teasing he pushed himself inside me a little rougher than last time. 

Negan instantly began a hard, punishing pace, the sound of his hips smacking against my ass echoing in the room. He covered my mouth with his hands as I moaned a little too loud for his liking. Negan cursed, his other hand pulling my hips back against his with each thrust. I did my best to match his pace, pushing myself back against him which earned me another loud curse. My eyes fell to the classroom door; anybody could walk in at any time and this would all be over. Someone would probably walk in, there was no way we were going to get away with this. 

Negans fingers circling my clit brought me out of my thoughts and worries. My hips bucked, my only need being to finish. I could already feel my orgasm building and I knew that I was going to cum hard.   
“Cum for me baby girl, cum for daddy,” He growled.   
My eyes almost rolled back into my head as I reached my much-needed climax, my screams of his name and strings of curse words being muffled by the hand over my mouth. He gave two more thrusts before quickly pulling out and coating my thighs in his cum with a loud groan. 

I rested my head against the desk, getting my breath back. Negan cleaned up his mess from my thighs and pulled down the skirt of my dress. I finally regained enough energy to stand up straight and turn to face him.   
“Do I get my panties back?” I asked.  
“Nope.”  
“Then you owe me a new pair. Now I’m going to study in the library before I make you anymore late for your next class.”  
I kissed him before picking up my bag and leaving the class, forcing myself not to look back at him. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time until I closed the door behind me. I hope he didn’t insist on having me over his desk after every lesson…not that I minded at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Negan’s P.O.V

There was a soft knock on my office door and I glanced at the clock. She was a little late, I guess I was going to have to punish her even more. I called her in and she entered my office, closing the door behind her. I motioned for her to sit down and she took the chair opposite mine, the desk acting as a barrier between us.   
“Now I called you here to talk to you about your behaviour in class today,” I spoke.   
Roxy remained silent, the hint of a smile playing on the corner of her lips.   
“This is nothing to smile about Miss Williams, this is serious. You showed up to class ten minutes early and then proceeded to flirt with, your clothing has been getting a little more revealing, what with your dresses and skirts getting shorter and shorter. You then sat in class in proceeded to eye fuck me for the lesson instead of focusing on your work. Do you have anything to say about that?” 

Roxy broke out in to a smirk, letting out a soft giggle.   
“This isn’t something to laugh about. I think you’re trying to seduce me Miss Williams,” I spoke.  
“I don’t know what you mean. My actions were harmless. I think you’re over reacting.”  
“I’m over reacting? I think a little tease like you needs to be taught a lesson.”  
“And how are you going to do that?”  
“Spread your legs for me,” I spoke.

“Excuse me?” she seemed taken aback by this   
“Spread your legs for me...please.”  
Roxy hesitantly spread her legs, the skirt of her dress riding up a little as her black lacy panties were revealed to me. I swallowed hard, my cock getting hard at the sight of her.  
“Touch yourself,” I spoke softly.  
“Sir I don’t think-“ she began.  
“Touch yourself. I won’t ask again.”

She bit her lip, her hand cupping herself through her panties. She let out a soft gasp and began rubbing herself through the thin lace. My cock responded, growing harder and harder the more she played with herself. She kept her gaze on me the whole time, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. I leaned forward in my chair, watching her intently. She moaned softly, her hips bucking a little.  
“How does that feel?” I asked.  
“Good sir, but I wish it were your fingers or perhaps something else.”

Roxy slipped her hand under her panties and let out a loud moan as she rubbed her clit. She slipped two fingers into herself and began a fast pace.  
“Ad you going to be a good girl for me now Miss Williams? At you going to do exactly as I tell you?” I asked.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Are you going to cum for me?”  
“Yes daddy.”  
“Stop.”

Roxy’s eyes widened and she blinked a few times, “w-what?”  
“Stop touching yourself. You don’t get to cum until you earn it. Only good girls get to cum.”  
Roxy bit her lip and shook her head, refusing me. She continued finger fucking herself, moaning my name.  
“Baby girl stop, I will punish you,” I spoke my voice dangerously low.  
She smiled smugly, her expression soon changing as she made herself cum. She moaned my name once more, her hips bucking into her touch. She removed her hand and wiped her fingers on the hem of her dress. Roxy looked at me and her face dropped. I did not make empty threats.

“That was very. Fucking. Bad, baby girl,” I spoke, “you understand that I should punish you now. You listen and you obey. Not the other fucking way around. Now, bend over my desk and read this essay for me.”  
Roxy got to her feet and stepped around to my side of the desk. I pushed my chair back to make space for her. She bent over my desk and I got to my feet, lifting her dress up and revealing her ass to me.   
“Start reading and no matter what happens you don’t stop until I say so, is that clear?” I ordered.  
“Yes sir.”  
Roxy began reading the review she had written a while ago about The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. 

She finished the first paragraph and I pulled her panties down so they rested as a black lacy pool around her ankles. As she started the second paragraph I drew my hand back, delivering a harsh slap to her rear earning a loud gasp from her. She stopped reading, distracted by the sting.  
“Keep reading,” I reminded.  
Roxy quickly found her place once more and continued to read. I spanked her again, making her pause once more. She went back to reading and I continued the routine. Only slowly but surely she was starting to enjoy it, moaning softly as my hand met her rear.

Soon enough her ass was bright red, my hand print marked across her and her legs wet a little shaky. Roxy finished reading and I turned her round to face me. I sat down in my chair and motioned for her to get on her knees. She did as she was told, looking up at me and waiting for my next order.   
“Now Miss Williams I think we should put that smart mouth of yours to good use, don’t you?” I spoke.  
Roxy bit her lip and nodded. She was in such an aroused state she would do just about do anything for me. 

I unbuckled my belt slowly, Roxy watching my every move. I loosened my pants and pulled out my fully erect cock. Roxy scooted back until she was hidden under the desk. I moved my chair closer to the desk and watched as she took my cock in her mouth. I groaned softly, tangling my fingers in her hair and making her take more.   
“That’s a good girl,” I praised.   
I grabbed the pile of papers on my desk, they were mainly papers I needed to mark for my next Track lesson. Shit about healthy lifestyles and what not. This was the only part of Track I didn’t like, that 40% of the lessons and the grade had to be theory work. But maybe Roxy could make this a little less boring. 

Roxy began bobbing her head back and forth, going for a slower pace not that I minded. I didn’t wanna blow my load too quick. Occasionally she would distract me when giving all her attention to the head of my cock. My hips bucked a little, forcing my shaft further into her mouth. I went back to the paper on my desk, trying to focus on the words but ending up reading the same sentence over and over. That’s when Simon burst into my office, closing the door behind him. Roxy froze, looking up at me worry evident in her eyes. 

I remained where I was, the desk covered everything so long as he stayed on his side. Simon slumped down in a chair and sighed.   
“You would not believe the day I’ve fucking had,” he huffed.   
“Try me.”  
I glanced down at Roxy shooting her a warning look as Simon rubbed his eyes. Roxy hesitantly resumed the pace and I turned my attention back to Simon who began to tell me about his day. I did my best to pay attention, to stay focused on his words as Roxy continued working my cock. I gripped the arms of my chair and cleared my throat, masking a low groan as my cock hit the back of her throat. 

“You think I can get in trouble for making one of these rich kids cry?” Simon concluded his story.  
“No, these rich kids cry whenever they can’t have their way so this isn’t much different. D-don’t worry about it man,” I reassured him, my voice wavering a little.   
“Hey you feeling alright? You don’t sound right.”  
“Just a bit fucking pissed off they still haven’t found a replacement for English Lit yet. I’m tired of that bullshit,” I lied.  
“That one girl giving you shit still?”  
I noticed Roxy freeze at his words, she wasn’t stupid she knew he meant her. 

I cleared my throat and shook my head, “no, we’re getting along just fine now.”  
Simon raised an eyebrow demanding me to tell him more, “and how did that come to be?”  
“There’s nothing going on if that’s why your implying. She’s too feisty, too young and I’m way too old.”  
Simon glanced at the clock on my wall and cursed, “I gotta get going, got a hot date with myself and the big game tonight.”  
Simon left my office and I rolled my chair back a little, looking down at Roxy. She climbed out from under my desk and got to her feet, folding her arms over her chest.  
“Too feisty huh?” She said sounding a little unimpressed. 

I stood up, trapping her body between me and the desk as I pressed against her. I wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her still.  
“You really think I don’t fucking like that about you?” I asked.  
“Most men are intimidated by feisty women and find it easier to just label us as bitches.”   
“I’m not like most men.”  
“Hmmm I think you still could prove me wrong on that.”  
She grabbed me by my tie and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled her dress up over her hips and put her on the desk. Roxy wrapped her legs around my waist and nipped at my bottom lip. 

I slowly pushed into her both of us moaning at the feeling, our foreheads pressed together. I started a slow but hard pace, the desk rattling a little with each thrust. Roxy moaned, clinging to me as if her life depended on it. Her nails dug into the back of my neck, and her legs wrapped around me forced me deeper. I kissed her once more as a way to muffle her moans. I sped up my pace, holding her hips flush against mine. I kissed my way down to her neck and then back up to her ear.  
“Did you like that baby girl? Sucking daddies cock with someone else in the room. Knowing that any moment he could have caught us,” I spoke.

Roxy nodded, “yes daddy.”  
“Good girl, I think you’ve earnt an orgasm from all that.”  
“Please daddy,” she whined.   
I reached down between us and found her clit, rubbing it in quick circles. Roxy’s eyes shut tight, her leg starting to shake. She let out a loud moan and I slowed my pace as a warning.  
“You have to keep quiet, the door is not locked baby girl, anybody could walk in,” I explained.  
I resumed the fast pace, groaning as she began to get tighter.

Roxy buried her face in my chest to muffle her loud cries of my name as she reached her climax, her hips bucking against mine so she could ride it out. A few more thrusts and I finished myself with a long string of curse words. Her legs rested either side of mine and we stayed where we were just holding each other for a little while. I kissed the top of her head and eased myself out before making myself looking presentable once more. I picked up her panties and handed them to her.   
“You can keep this pair.”  
“Thank god, I don’t want to think you’re a weird pantie hoarder.”  
“So you think you’ll be coming round this weekend?”  
“Maybe, depends on how much homework you give me. I don’t want to have to keep seeing you after class. Even if you fuck my brains out.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Roxy’s P.O.V

I arrived back at the apartment welcomed home by Zeus. I smiled and gave him the attention he wanted. Gwen was making dinner singing some old 70’s soul song to herself. Her parents were very much into soul music.   
“Hey cutie whatcha cooking?” I asked.  
“Bolognese, you’re back a bit later than normal.”  
“Yeah had some shit to deal with.”  
Gwen turned to me, “so when do I get to meet this Jason guy? You've been together like almost a month now. It’s about time I see if he deserves the Gwen seal of approval.”

Shit. No way she was meeting ‘Jason’.   
“That was the shit I was dealing with. It wasn't working out,” I lied.  
“How come?”  
“He was seeing someone else.”  
“What a fucking asshole. Damn I’m sorry babe.”  
“It’s ok, just glad I found out before it got serious  
“Right. Well there is a silver lining to all this.”  
“There is?”  
“Yeah there’s a guy in my class who's really sweet and is looking for someone.”

Double shit. I was not going on a date with another guy, Negan would flip his shit.   
“Oh well not right now. Consider me a bit angry with the male population. Dating is the last thing on my mind right now,” I spoke.  
“I get it, don’t worry just let me know when you’re ready.”  
“Sure.”  
I needed to start coming up with a shit tonne of excuses and fast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks I ran out of excuses and Gwen was starting to get annoyed with me constantly saying no.   
“Just one date, that’s all. I’m not gonna force you to actually start a relationship with him if you don’t like him. One date that’s all I’m asking,” Gwen explained.  
“Fine. One date. That’s it.”  
“Great, I’ll let him know.”  
Gwen pulled out her phone and sent off a text. I didn’t even know this guy’s name or what he looked like. He could be a complete and utter creep…but then Gwen wouldn’t set me up with someone like that. 

Gwen’s phone dinged as she got a text back. She smiled and glanced at me.  
“So, he’ll pick you up tonight at six for dinner,” Gwen relayed the message.   
Fuck. I was meant to be going out with Negan tonight. And there was no way I could get out of this stupid date now. I just had to hope Negan wouldn’t be mad I had to cancel on him pretty last minute. I pulled out my own phone and headed to my room, calling him. He answered on the third ring.   
“Hey baby girl,” he spoke.   
“Hey,” I replied.  
“What’s the matter? You don’t sound right.”

I smiled to myself, he always had a way of telling as if he knew me better than myself.   
“Gwen’s set me up on date with some guy from her class for tonight,” I explained.  
There was silence on the other end of the line and I knew he was doing his best not to get angry.   
“You’re not going,” he spoke.   
“I have to, I can’t keep avoiding it, I’ve been doing that for weeks now.”  
“Baby girl, you are not fucking going.”  
“Daddy I don’t want to but I have to so that she doesn’t find out about us.”  
He sighed, “I’m not fucking happy about this.”  
“Neither am I but the sooner it’s over the better.”

Negan eventually hung up and I opened my wardrobe, picking out some black skinny jeans, a plain white blouse and my denim jacket. It was nice but not too nice. I didn’t want to this guy to think I was making an effort or too interested. My phone buzzed with a text from Negan, I opened it up and smiled to myself.  
 _You keep me updated throughout the date, you give me the name of the place you’re going and if he does something you don’t like you tell me and I’ll be there as soon as I can._  
I applied a little makeup but going for a more neutral look, again I didn’t want him to think I was interested. Gwen came in, Zeus behind her as he jumped up onto my bed. 

“So do I get to know this guy’s name now?” I asked.  
“Spencer, Spencer Monroe. He’s sweet.”  
“He better be or I’m holding you responsible.”  
The doorbell buzzed and Gwen dragged me with her to the door. She opened it to reveal Spencer. Spencer was tall, with a boybandish charm to him. His ears stuck out a little and it look like it had taken him at least most of his teenage years to grow out that stubble. I mean he wasn’t bad looking but he wasn’t handsome either. At least not in my eyes. He looked like he was a rich boy, a mommy’s boy. Spencer was carrying a bunch of flowers which he handed to me. 

Not wanting to disappoint Gwen I took them from him and thanked him before giving them to Gwen to put in some water. I left the apartment with him and walked silently to his car. He opened the door for me and I climbed inside.   
“So where are we going?” I asked.  
“One Eyed Jacks, it’s a little 50’s diner place.”  
“Isn’t that the name of a place from the show Twin Peaks?”  
“Yeah, I guess the owners were inspired by it or something.”

I quickly text the location to Negan as Spencer began to drive. It was a long awkward drive, I had no idea what to say to this guy, I didn’t want to be here. Finally, we reached the diner, Spencer parking around the back. We headed inside and we’re led over to a small secluded booth. I grabbed a menu to avoid socialising with him more. I knew I would eventually have to but I wanted to delay the inevitable.   
“You look really nice by the way,” Spencer spoke.  
“Thanks,” I replied. 

I hid my phone with the menu to find a text from Negan or as he was named in my phone ‘N’ to avoid any suspicion if anyone looked through my phone.   
_Baby girl if you start to feel uncomfortable you tell me_  
 _I will daddy, I promise_  
“So you take English Lit, right? Gwen said how your teachers a bit of a dick,” Spencer said desperately trying to make conversation with me.   
“He’s alright actually. He isn’t used to teaching that kind of stuff what with Track being his main level of expertise.”  
Gwen could bad mouth Negan all she wanted but this rich boy didn’t know shit.  
“You’re in Gwen’s photography class?” I asked.  
“Yeah.”

The waitress came over at that moment to take our orders. Banana milkshake and a cheeseburger with fries for me, coke and steak with fries for Spencer. Spencer tried making a lot of conversation, most of the time I gave him short answers. So far he was seeming to get the hint that I wasn’t interested but that still hadn’t stopped the bad feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. Something about him just seemed off…fake.   
_So, how’s your ‘date’ going?_  
 _I’d rather be spending the night with you…frankly this guys a little weird._  
 _Weird how? Never mind, I’m coming to fucking get you._  
 _No! I can handle it!_

I never got a response back. Fuck, I couldn’t let Spencer know that I was dating my teacher, he’d run his fucking mouth to everyone. Negan knew this…but he cared that much that he was willing to risk everyone finding out just because I had a bad feeling. Spencer paid for our food and made a move to leave. I made an excuse that I needed the bathroom, as much as I didn’t want Negan here I also knew how pissed he would be if he showed up and I was gone. I headed to the ladies’ bathroom and instantly hit the dial icon next to his number. The phone rang and hit his answer phone. Fuck. He really was on his way. 

I couldn’t stay in here forever. I let ten minutes’ pass before finally leaving the safety of the bathroom. Spencer led me outside and to his car. I climbed in to the passenger’s seat and sighed. Spencer sat next to me and cleared his throat, making me look at him.  
“Roxy I don’t want to sound like an asshole but you could be a little nicer towards me. I brought you fucking flowers, I picked you up, drove you here and paid for your food. I think I’m entitled to a little something,” he explained.  
My face twisted in horror. He was one of those fuckers. Women don’t owe you shit let alone sexual favours all because you took them on a date buddy. I forced myself out of the car, stepping away from the vehicle. 

I was fucking walking home then. I heard the car door slam shut and Spencer grabbed my wrist pulling me back towards him.   
“Get the fuck off me!” I shouted.  
He only tightened his grip on me.   
“Hey! The lady said get the fuck off,” came Negans voice.   
I felt relief wash over me and broke free from Spencer’s grip. I didn’t rush to his side however, something in the way he was looking at Spencer scared me. He looked like he wanted to tear him apart limb by limb, bash his brains in, gut him. 

Negan was on him, forcing Spencer against his car as he punched him hard enough to break his nose. Negan threw him to the floor and kicked him hard. I turned away not wanting to watch.   
“I ought to fucking gut you, fucking prick!” Negan spat.   
It was at this point I knew I needed to intervene. If I didn’t I had no doubt in my mind that Negan would either indeed gut him or beat him to death. I rushed over and pulled Negan away with a little difficulty.   
“Stop it!” I screeched.   
Negan took a deep breath to calm himself. I didn’t turn to look at the state of Spencer.   
“That why you fucking defended him Roxy? Because your fucking him?” Spencer spat. 

Fear filled me. He was going to tell everyone. Negan had him pinned to the car once more, taking on a calmer demeanour.   
“I’m gonna make sure the whole fucking college knows,” Spencer continued.  
“You do that and I’ll ruin your fucking life. I might not teach you but I know who your parents are rich boy. I could tell them that you were going to force yourself on Roxy, how do you think they’d react to that? How do you think the college would react to that? You’d lose your scholarship and be a huge fucking disappointment to mommy and daddy,” Negan growled.  
Spencer remained silent, Negans words sinking in. But Negan wasn’t done yet.   
“Or you could tell everyone sure. But you really think they would fucking believe you with how fucked your face looks? I mean you’re going to get laughed about anyway but you want to give them more fuel, be our guest,” he continued.

Spencer sighed clearly defeated. He knew Negan was right. Negan took a step back and glanced at me before back at Spencer.   
“Now fucking apologise,” Negan spoke.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled.  
“A proper fucking apology!”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Good, now if I ever see you anywhere fucking near her ever again, if you even so much as even look at her you’ll lose your fucking scholarship, is that clear?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good, now get the fuck out of here.”

Spencer took off in his car leaving Negan and I in the parking lot. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep myself warm. I just wanted to go home. Negan came over to me and took my hands in his.   
“Baby girl look at me,” he spoke softly.   
I hesitantly met his gaze, unsure what else to do. I was still worried that Spencer would run his mouth.   
“He isn’t going to tell anybody ok, trust me,” Negan said reassuringly.   
He kissed me softly and pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair. I held him tightly, forcing myself to calm down.   
“Let’s get you home.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Negan’s P.O.V

I drove Roxy home and walked her to her apartment door, she was still fairly quiet and I needed to have words with Gwen. Roxy didn’t protest when I knocked on the door of their apartment and Gwen answered frowning at the both of us.   
“Uhm, what the hells happened?” She asked.  
“I could ask you the same damn thing,” I snapped.  
Roxy turned to face at me, “Negan don’t take it out on her.”  
“What kind of friend sets you up with a fucking guy like that?”

Gwen frowned, crossing her arms across her chest.   
“Negan…Gwen’s gay,” Roxy explained.  
“Well that explains why she can’t see what kind of asshole she set you up with.”  
“Gwen what’s going on?” Came a small female voice from inside.   
Negan and I both looked past Gwen to see a shorter female with short black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing glasses an oversized black sweater with jeans. We then looked back at Gwen who had turned a deep shade of red.   
“That why you were so adamant for me to go out tonight?” Roxy smiled.  
“A little, I’m sorry. But could someone please fill me in on what the hell happened?”

Gwen allowed the both of us inside and began making cups of tea. I noticed a vase of flowers on the kitchen counter and frowned.   
“They from him?” I asked Gwen.  
“Yeah.”  
I stalked over, grabbing the flowers and throwing them in the nearby trash can. That’s when I felt small paws on my lower leg. I looked down to find the puppy Roxy had told me about. Well shit, I couldn’t be mad with this cute little sucker wanting my attention. I crouched down so I was his height and scratched behind his ears. 

Zeus jumped up, licking at my face. Roxy smiled softly, taking a mug from Gwen. Once Zeus had calmed down I told Gwen what had happened, twisting the story a little so it seemed more believable. Gwen however seemed sceptical although I could feel the rage radiating off her in waves.   
“When I see him again…” she trailed off.   
Gwen then introduced us to Riley who was studying engineering. I glanced over at Roxy wanting nothing more than to take her back to my place where I knew she would feel safe. I wanted to just hold her, make sure she knew she would be ok. I hated how small and fragile she currently looked. I soon took left their apartment and headed back to my own. Hopefully she would feel better by Monday.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday

Roxy was waiting outside class for me. I unlocked the door and led her inside. She closed the door behind us and forced a smile. She still seemed hesitant around me. I held her at arm’s length and made her look at me.   
“I’m sorry if I scared you Saturday night. I was just so fucking worried about you I couldn’t hold back on that asshole,” I explained.   
“It’s ok, I understand I’m just still worried that’s all. Gwen thinks you happened to be in the right place at the right time because your stalking me still,” Roxy explained.  
“Well I would rather her think that than find out what really went down.”

I pulled her into a soft kiss, my fingers in her hair.   
“I’m sorry, it’s my fault this all even happened. I should have just refused to go on the date,” Roxy spoke.   
“No baby girl, it’s not your fault at all. You did nothing wrong.”  
She sighed and rested her head against my chest. I held her close, kissing the top of her head. The blissful moment was short lived however as we heard shouting from outside. What the fuck? Roxy and I headed to the door and peeked outside, finding a large group of students formed in a circle. I knew that meant two students were in the middle fucking fighting. And as a ‘responsible adult’ I had to break it up.

Roxy and I stepped outside and now I could see what was really going on. Gwen was laying in to Spencer, shouting various profanities at him before she shoved him face first in the nearest garbage can.   
“In the trash where you fucking belong asshole,” Gwen spat before picking up her backpack and walking to her class.   
The crowd dispersed, Spencer’s legs kicking wildly in the air. Roxy giggled before heading back inside the classroom. Well he could stay there and get himself out for all I cared. I glanced at my watch ten more minutes until class started, ten more minutes alone with her.  
“Why don't you stay over at my place for the weekend? Just me and you, movie marathons, pizza. I just want you to feel better baby girl,” I suggested.  
Roxy smiled softly, “that sounds nice.”  
“Good, I’ll try not to set any homework for the weekend,” I smirked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once class finished Friday Roxy picked up her bag she'd packed and we headed back to mine. Just me and her for the weekend. Maybe one weekend we could go to another state or something, like a mini vacation. Roxy seemed a lot more relaxed now it was just the two of us and nothing to worry about for the next two and a half days. She’d told Gwen she was going to visit her parents for the weekend. I let Roxy pick out a stack of movies whilst I ordered pizza. 

I headed back into the kitchen to find Roxy sat on the couch in just her underwear. She smiled at me and motioned to the stack of DVDs on the coffee table.  
“Baby girl, half the fun of getting in your pants is actually undressing you,” I spoke.  
“I don’t know what you mean,” she smirked.  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish baby girl.”  
“I think maybe you should get out of your clothes too.”  
Alright. I removed my shirt and jeans before placing one hand on the couch, leaning over her and blocking her escape. 

“We have half an hour before the pizza gets here,” I spoke.  
“And you think that’s enough time?”   
“To make you cum twice…sure.”  
Roxy bit her lip, smiling to herself. I continued to lean forward until our lips met. She ran her fingers through my hair, making a small sound of contentment. My free hand that was cupping her cheek, trailed down to her neck my hand resting there. I gave a small squeeze to test her reaction. She gasped from surprise but didn’t give me any signals she wanted me to stop.

“You are fucking mine baby girl, is that understood?” I growled.  
“Yes daddy,” she replied.  
I sat down on the couch next to her and pulled her onto my lap so she was straddling me. Roxy rolled her hips against mine, before kissing me hard. I held her close, returning the kiss with the same ferocity. I unclasped her bra, pulling the material from her. I kissed her neck, alternating between kissing and nipping the sensitive skin. She gasped, her back arching. I continued kissing a trail down to her chest, taking a nipple in my mouth. One hand squeezed her rear whilst the other began rubbing her through her panties.

Roxy moaned again, louder this time. I slipped my fingers past the lace and began circling her clit. She gripped my shoulders, her eyes closing as she focused on the feeling of my fingers. I smiled as she bucked and whined, desperate for more. I slipped two fingers into her heat and continued to circle her clit with my thumb. I started a fast pace, curling my fingers around her g-spot. I was still angry that someone else had thought they could put their hands on what was mine and I guess that was showing in my actions towards her currently. Not that she seemed to mind…in fact quite the opposite as I felt fresh wetness coat my fingers. 

“I don’t think we’ll be getting much sleep tonight baby girl,” I whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe.   
She shivered at my words, clenching around my fingers. I continued the pace, noticing how she now clung to my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin.   
“You close baby girl? You gonna cum for daddy?” I asked.  
Roxy nodded, moaning in response. My free hand moved up to her neck, holding her in place and forcing her to look at me.   
“Yes daddy,” she managed.   
“Good girl.”

Her hips rolled against my fingers as she got closer, louder moans filling the room. Roxy cursed before moaning my name, burying her face in my shoulder as she reached her climax. I stroked her hair as she came down from her high. I removed my fingers and sucked them clean before pulling her into a kiss. Roxy helped me pull my boxers off before slowly sliding herself down onto me, both of us moaning at the feeling. My hands rested on her hips as she began riding me slowly. I needed my own release and started my own pace, thrusting hard up into her and making her cry out. 

I pulled her hips down flush against mine, forcing myself deeper into her. Roxy gasped, rolling her hips against mine. Her cheeks were flushed red, her eyes heavy with desire as she started a faster pace. I growled against her neck, sucking another purple mark into her skin. She gasped out my name, her nails digging into my shoulders once more, replacing the marks she had already left with new ones. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her into a sloppy kiss whilst we began to match each other’s pace, our bodies moving in sync with each other. 

“Fuck baby girl, you’re so fucking tight,” I groaned.   
I continued the pace, the sound of skin on skin and our moans filling the apartment. I held her close, not being able to get enough of her. I was close as she continued to ride me like a damn stallion, I reached between us and found her clit again. I felt her clench around me and I moaned her name, my fingers digging into the supple skin of her hips.   
“Cum with me baby girl,” I managed.   
Roxy bit her lip and nodded. A few more thrusts and we were both gone, loud moans and curses coming from the both of us. Roxy rested her body against mine as we both came down from our high, breathing heavily and a little sweaty. She kissed my neck softly, nuzzling in to me and making a sound of contentment. I smiled to myself, holding her. Its moments like these that were completely perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while and the poem Roxy read was awful

Chapter 15

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan and I remained where we were, lost in each other to the point where we lost track of time. Soon enough there was a knock at the door and we were both still naked. I scrambled off Negans lap, both of us in a slight panic to get somewhat decent before one of us answer the door. Negan grabbed the nearest item of clothing and threw it on…which happened to be my baby pink dressing gown. He glanced at it before mumbling ‘fuck it’ and going to answer the door. I ducked out of sight of the door, throwing on the pyjamas I had packed.

From where I was stood I could see a little of the hallway outside his apartment but the delivery boy couldn't see me. Negan opened the door and suddenly went tense. I noticed the muscles in his back clench through the robe as it clung to his broad frame. I looked past him and felt dread build in my gut, Spencer was the fucking delivery boy. Spencer himself looked afraid handing the box over to Negan who snatched it from him. Negan then slammed the door in his face before turning back to me.

He put the box down before coming over to me, holding my hands in his and making me look up at him.  
“Baby girl it’s ok. That was pure fucking bullshit coincidence, he still isn’t going to say anything because he didn't fucking see you ok. I know I can’t do much to make this situation better but I can’t stand you being afraid of your own shadow all the time,” he spoke, trying to calm me.  
“Besides nobody would believe him,” I said more trying to reassure myself.  
“Exactly and if they do I’m going to be the one who has to deal with it. Not you.”

I pressed my body against his, seeking an embrace. He held me, kissing the top of my head. I felt all my anxieties melt away all from him holding me. In his arms, I felt safe, I felt content. It felt like nothing else mattered in that moment and time could just stop. Negan lifted my chin and kissed me softly. I felt my lips tingle at the touch of his lips on mine. We sat down and put on a movie before eating dinner. I was still nervous however. Yes, it might have been pure coincidence that Spencer showed up but now he knew where Negan lived. Spencer probably knew that I was here too, what with the pink dressing gown, unless Negan wanted to pretend he was incredibly feminine which was rather unlikely. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down in class ready for Poetry. Negan stood at the front of the class, a book in hand. We met each other’s gaze and exchanged a small smile. Once everyone was seated and settled the class began. Negan opened the book in his hands which was a little battered but weren’t all the textbooks in this place.  
“So today I’m giving you guys your first assignment that’s gonna be part of your final grade. I want you guys to write your own version of the poem I’m about to read. You have two weeks to complete the assignment.” Negan explained.  
There were a few sighs. I rolled my eyes, what did they expect? To breeze through the class without having to write a damn line? Negan introduced the poem as ‘Enthralled’ by Alfred Bryan. 

_Teach me to sin—_  
_In love's forbidden ways,_  
_For you can make all passion pure;_  
_The magic lure of your sweet eyes_  
_Each shape of sin makes virtue praise._

___________Teach me to sin—_  
_Enslave me to your wanton charms,_  
_Crush me in your velvet arms_  
_And make me, make me love you._  
_Make me fire your blood with new desire,_  
_And make me kiss you—lip and limb,_  
_Till sense reel and pulses swim._  
_Aye! even if you hate me,_  
_Teach me to sin._

_____________I noticed the way he glanced at me as he read the poem aloud. I felt my cheeks turn red as I bit my lip. Do not start smiling at this, it’ll only turn into the goofiest, creepiest grin. But he was reading romantic and slightly erotic poetry and he had clearly picked it because in his eyes it reminded him of me. Half a year ago we wouldn’t have dreamed of something like this happening. Maybe we were both changing each other in some ways for the better. I glanced around the classroom to see if anybody was looking at me and judging my reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Thanks to Spencer I was a little more paranoid. Thankfully everyone’s attention was on Negan. So, two weeks to write my own take on a romantic/erotic poem. I’m sure I could come up with some that would suffice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________It had officially been two weeks and the deadline was here. I sat down in my usual chair for class. I knew we would have to read these aloud to the class and I was a little nervous. I had come up with a little something although I’m sure with more time I would have done better. Everyone took their turns standing in front of the class and reading their poems. Some weren’t half bad and some were a little awkward. It finally reached my turn. I got out of my seat and stood before the class, sighing before clearing my throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I avoided the various sets of eyes on me as well as Negans. I kept my gaze focus on the words in front of me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Red is the colour of the lipstick I wear around you,_  
_Red is the colour of the blood that pumps through my veins as you make my heart race,_  
_Red is the colour of our kiss bruised lips,_  
_Red is the colour of the words you whisper in my ear,_  
_Red is the colour of the marks you leave across my body with your lips and teeth,_  
_Red is the colour of the underwear I wear just for you to take off,_  
_Red is the colour of our lust,_  
_Red is the colour of our love._

_______________________The class didn’t seem so bothered by the poem, I mean they had just had to sit there and listen to everyone else’s. But Negan held my gaze, his expression unreadable. It was that moment that the bell rang and I let out a sigh of relief. The class emptied and I grabbed my bag, packing away my notebook. I could feel him behind me. I felt stupid, having read a poem that was clearly about us to him and the rest of the class and I had every right to.  
“People are gonna think you really like the colour red,” he smirked.  
I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself. I guess that made me feel a little better. I turned to face him, giving him my best unimpressed look. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________“It wasn’t my best work,” I explained.  
“I don’t know about that. Having a student write a poem about me is pretty flattering.”  
“And having my teacher pick out a poem that clearly reminds him of me is equally as flattering.”  
Negan glanced at his watch and sighed, “I gotta get going. There’s cheerleader try outs and Simon and I are obligated to help.”  
“Obligated or want to help? I think Simon loves the idea of helping the girls find a new member of the team.”  
“Well I’m sure it would be fun for me too, if you were to try out.”_ _ _

___________________________________I frowned, “oh no. Definitely not. I have far too many brain cells to join, I don’t think I could last one conversation about hair and boys.”  
“The girls aren’t that bad.”  
“Sounds like you have a soft spot for them?”  
“Sounds like you’re getting jealous baby girl.”  
“Not at all. Besides I know that your mine,“ I spoke confidently, a small smug smile on my features.  
He smiled and kissed me goodbye before leaving the classroom. Maybe I would just take a quick look at this cheerleader try out. Just a quick look._ _ _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Negan’s P.O.V

I made my way to the running track where the cheerleaders were handing out spare uniforms to girls hoping they would be picked for the team. I glanced behind me at the sound of footsteps to see Roxy join the line. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. My attention shifted to Simon who was already ogling the girls. I rolled my eyes and headed over to Sherry who was checking off names on a sheet. She offered me a sweet smile and handed me to clipboard.   
“She isn’t on the list,” she pointed at Roxy, “so she can’t try out.”  
“Oh come on Sherry, she’s here because I told her about it.”  
“Oh she’s a student of yours…well I have to abide by the rules I don’t want Ruby getting shitty with me.”  
“You leave Ruby to me, give her a uniform.”

Sherry handed Roxy a uniform and the two got talking before Roxy headed to the changing rooms to change. Ruby was leant against the table, her arms folded across her chest and Amber was busying herself with refreshments.   
“You got a soft spot for her coach?” Ruby shot.   
“You know I only have a soft spot for you girls.”  
The girls wanting to try out were heading back over in full uniform. Roxy amongst them…well shit…if I didn’t have a thing for cheerleaders I did now. The uniform was red and white, short sleeved and the skirt questionably short on her. It hugged her figure perfectly and she had let her blonde hair down. Simon nudged me in the ribs, bringing me out of my trance.   
“Well hot damn, didn’t think a student of yours could look so damn fine,” he spoke. 

I resisted the urge to glare at him, already feeling territorial over her.   
“You think any girl in a one-hundred-mile radius is hot,” I joked.  
“Not true. More like a fifty-mile radius.”  
The girls started walking the others through a simple routine, complete with pom poms. Ruby watched them closely...or more watched Roxy closely. Roxy was following the routine the best she could even doing her best to look enthusiastic. Simon had kicked back in a fold up chair with a bottle of water. Once t first routine was finished Ruby went around and eliminated a few candidates. Ruby hesitates as she reached Roxy and I could sense the tension between the two.

Sherry decided Roxy should stay and began the next routine alongside Amber. Ruby handed me a bottle of water and smiled.   
“You look pretty hot coach, don’t want you getting thirty,” she spoke.  
I accepted the water bottle, feeling Roxy’s gaze burning into me. Or more her glare. Her eyes followed Ruby’s every move and it didn’t take a genius to work out she was pissed. The trials came to an end and it was down to the last five girls. There were only two spots left. Sherry, Amber and Ruby talked it over.

Simon continued to stare at the girls like pieces of meat, occasionally making sexual comments to me. Ruby came over to me, the clipboard in hand and pressed up to my side a little. Roxy met my gaze, her jaw clenched. I took a small step away from Ruby to put some distance between us. I mean Ruby had always been a little flirtatious around me…I guess I had just never really paid much attention or let it bother me as much as I was now.   
“So who do you think should join the team coach? Anyone you got your eye on?” Ruby asked.  
I cleared my throat to defuse the tension, “it isn’t up to me. and I’m certainly not expert. Maybe ask Simon.”

Simon sat up at the mention of his name, smiling at Ruby. She sighed but went over to him for his opinion. I shot Roxy an apologetic look and shrug. I didn’t really want Ruby hitting on me either. Ruby came to a decision and began calling out the names of the girls who had made it through to the team. Roxy of course was not one of them. And I think both of us were glad and relieved. Roxy and the two other girls headed to the changing room to hand back their uniforms. I pulled out my phone sending Roxy a quick text as I began to head inside. The other girls had changed quickly and soon left. I peeked inside the changing rooms finding Roxy alone. 

I headed inside and over to her. She was still in the uniform.  
“You’re not mad at me, are you?” I asked.  
“No. Just pissed off with that little bitch trying to flirt with what’s mine.”  
I smiled, “Good. I was worried for a while.”  
“It’s ok, I know you wouldn’t do something like that to me. You’re not an asshole.”  
“You do know you’re not walking out of here without me fucking you in that right?”  
“I was hoping you’d have that in mind…maybe I want you to ruin it just to piss Ruby off.”  
“That can be fucking arranged baby girl.”

Roxy got to her feet and kissed me hard, wrapping her arms around me. I pulled her body flush against mine, trailing my fingers down her spine and to the skirt of her uniform. I grabbed a handful of her ass, nipping at her bottom lip. She moaned softly, her hands moving down to my red gym shorts. She began rubbing my cock through the thin material, whilst she placed hot open mouthed kisses across my neck. I groaned, my hips bucking into her touch a little. I grabbed the collar of her uniform with both hands and tore it a little. 

Roxy bit her lip and giggled. My hands went under her skirt and tugged her panties down her hips. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around my waist. I pushed her against the row of lockers, making them make a metallic sound as the banged back against the wall. She pressed her lips to mine, her tongue in my mouth. I used the lockers as leverage to hold her up before blindly freeing myself from my shorts and boxers. 

I pressed myself against her, moaning at the feeling of how wet she was. She rolled her hips against mine, gasping when my cock brushed against her clit. I slowly pushed into her, both of us moaning at the feeling. Roxy clung to me for dear life, the heels of her trainers digging into my lower back but right now I couldn’t care less. I started a slow hard pace, each thrust causing the lockers to rattle together and Roxy to moan. Her nails dug into my shoulders as I continued to fuck her against the locker. 

One of the girls could walk in at any time and this would all be over but that was a risk I was willing to take. After watching Roxy prance around in this uniform, I knew that I needed to have her soon. I was half tempted to put her over my knee and spank her but we didn’t have to drag this out. This needed to be quick. Roxy moaned my name, throwing her head back against the locker. I reached between us and found her clit, rubbing her closer to completion. 

Roxy’s eyes were shut tight, her brow furrowed, her cheeks flushed and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. That was almost enough to make me finish right there and then.   
“Cum for me baby girl, cum for daddy,” I spoke, nipping at her neck.  
A few more strokes and she was there, clenching around my cock and whimpering out my name. She was shaking, clinging to me harder as I worked her through it. Two more thrusts and I reached my own, quickly pulling out and cumming over the front of her uniform with a loud curse.

Roxy was panting, a goofy grin on her face before she broke out into a fit of giggles. I put her down and made myself look presentable before leaving the changing rooms. We couldn’t raise any suspicion and I had probably been gone long enough. Ten minutes late Roxy left the changing rooms and made her way over to Ruby and the rest of the girls, carrying the uniform which she had folded neatly so that all the damage could only be seen once unfolded. She gave Ruby and smug smile before spinning on her heel and heading towards the campus exit. 

I made an excuse and packed up my things, leaving myself. Roxy had already left campus, her car gone. I got into my own car and sent her a text.   
_Shame you couldn’t keep that cheerleader outfit. Would have loved to see you in it again ;)_  
Ten minutes later she replied.  
 _Well maybe I’ll buy my own. But I sure am glad I didn’t make the cut._  
 _Maybe you should try out for track next._  
 _Why? Because you know I could probably run faster than most of your boys with a little persuasion._  
 _I sure do._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Roxy’s P.O.V

Gwen was out for the day and wouldn’t be back till late so I had decided to invite Negan around as we'd have the apartment to ourselves. Gwen had also take Zeus so we were well and truly alone. It was nice for him to hang out here for once instead of us always spending time together at his apartment. We were curled up together on my bed, still coming down from our recent orgasms. He held me close, his nose buried in my hair. Moments like this were perfect. 

Although my mind had been doing a lot of overthinking lately. I needed to ask him. I had to know.  
“Daddy?” I began.  
“Yes baby girl?”  
“Are we uhm...well what exactly are we?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Are we a couple? Is it just sex? Like do you care about me...about us?”  
Negan pulled away, looking me in the eye, “baby girl I thought I'd made it clear enough that your mine. It isn’t just sex, although the amount we have is an added bonus. I want us to be together ok. We can go public about it once you graduate.”  
“You really think we can keep this a secret for three years?”

Negan rolled on top of me and kissed me softly, stroking my cheek in a loving manner. I almost melted right there and then.  
“We can try, if people find out they'll more point the blame at me, not you. After all I kissed you first,” he smiled.  
“That doesn't really make me feel better. It wouldn’t be fair for you to take all the blame. I played a part myself.”  
“Let’s not worry about that right now ok?”  
“Ok.”

Negan kissed me again, a little more passion in this one. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling his naked body closer to my own. I smiled to myself as I felt him grow hard again against my thigh. He began kissing his way down my body, taking his sweet damn time at my breasts and belly. Soon after working me up enough he reached his target, parting my legs further. I moaned softly as his tongue came into contact with my clit. I reached down, grabbing a fistful of his hair. 

That's when I heard the door open and close as well as Zeus barking. Shit. She wasn't meant to be back yet. Negan and I both froze before scrambling to our feet. I threw his clothes at him whilst I put my dressing gown on and left my room. I slammed the door closed and made my way to the kitchen where Gwen was making tea. Zeus zipped past me and began scratching at my door and trying to stick his nose between the small crack. 

Gwen turned to me and frowned, “You're looking a little flustered...you been masturbating again?”  
“Uhm…no…I mean…maybe,” I stuttered.  
Gwen looked past me and to Zeus who was still scratching at the door. She frowned and glanced back at me before she raised an eyebrow.  
“You wouldn’t happen to have some _meat_ in there would you Roxy? It might explain why Zeus is going crazy,” Gwen smirked.  
“What? No!”   
“I suppose whoever’s in there is climbing out the window as we speak?”  
“No! Gwen don’t fucking go in there or I swear to god!”

Gwen raised her hands in surrender, “I have no interest in going in there, relax. Just wanna know who the hell it is that’s all.”  
I racked my brain for something that would seem believable. I shrugged and forced a ‘don’t be mad’ smile.   
“Jason,” I spoke.  
“The guy you broke up with because you found out he was cheating on you?”  
“Uhm yeah. I had a moment of weakness ok.”  
“Well don’t let it happen again. You're better than that.”  
“Yes mom. Why are you home so early anyway?”

Gwen shrugged, “they didn’t need me at work. But I’m glad I caught you…not like this but you know. I was wondering if you’d help me for my photography assignment.”  
“You want me to model?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sure.”  
“Great.”  
“Can I get changed into something first?”   
“Actually no. Hey this is the assignment talking not me but I need shots of the human body ok. We’re gonna do some close ups and some more stylized stuff but don’t worry nobody’s actually gonna see your boobs or stuff.”  
“How reassuring.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen had explained to me that some of the pictures we had taken might appear in a gallery as part of her final piece for this semester if was comfortable with that. I didn’t see a problem providing Spencer wasn’t there. But apparently, he was avoiding Gwen like the plague as well so it was highly unlikely he would show up. A few days after the gallery I knew it would be time to go back home for two weeks. I don’t know what I would do for those two weeks without Negan. I don’t know what he’d do without me. I hadn’t tried to think about it but it kept getting closer and closer. Both of us needed to talk about it and come to a decision. 

It’s not like I could stay here for the two weeks, there wouldn’t be anything to really do, Gwen would go back home so I’d be in this apartment by myself. And my parents would probably get super offended if I didn’t come back to see them. Besides I did miss them, it would be nice to go home for a little while. Just a shame I couldn’t take Negan with me. I knew mom was probably planning some small welcome home party already, buying decorations and food. I knew both her and dad would probably ask if I had a boyfriend yet. How the hell was I meant to answer that? 

Yeah sure I have boyfriend…he happens to be my teacher and old enough to be my fucking dad. In fact, your daughter actually does call him daddy. Guess I had to lie to them too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference image for Gwen's final piece - http://i.imgur.com/9cQ5KoX.jpg

Chapter 18

Negan’s P.O.V

I knew the photography students were showing off their final pieces at a gallery tonight and I remember Roxy mentioning that Gwen had asked Roxy to model for her. Needless to say, I was gonna take a look. Who knew maybe I'd come home with some fine art for my walls. As it was technically an art show I would be expected to dress smartly. Well like hell I was wearing a tie. Some smart pants, a shirt and suit jacket would do. 

I made my way to the gallery and it was already half full with students and gawkers. I spotted Roxy and Gwen over to the side laughing and sipping white wine. Gwen was wearing a three-piece suit that actually ‘suited’ her quite well. Roxy on the other hand had curled her hair, put on a deep red lipstick and a white bodycon dress that frankly made her look fucking gorgeous. She scanned the room, her gaze meeting mine. Roxy offered a small smile before turning her attention back to Gwen who didn’t look pleased to see me. 

I decided to keep my distance, both of us needed to be on our best behaviour tonight in front of all these people. Even if I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now, tell her how beautiful she looked. Instead I grabbed a glass of wine and began to look at the ‘art’. If you could call some of it that. It was obvious the theme was the human body, which made me a little worried for when I found Gwen’s piece. 

Soon enough I came across it and almost choked on my drink. Across a plain white background was Roxy in a pair of black panties and black boots. She was standing to her side, one hand across her breasts and the other grabbing the heel of her boot, her leg stretching back. her hair was just covering her eyes and her red lips were slightly parted. I bit my lip, hoping the front of my pants weren’t too tight. I noticed Roxy to the side of me, she looked a little hesitant. 

“How come I don’t get pictures of you like that?” I asked.  
Roxy relaxed and smiled, “you never asked.”  
“Well that’s a fucking offer I don’t plan on turning down baby girl.”  
“There’s going to be an auction later for all the pieces, this one included.”  
My stomach dropped at her words. There was no way on this fucking Earth that someone else was walking out with a picture of my baby girl tonight. I’d win it one way or another. Gwen had made her way over, still not pleased to see me. 

“Didn’t think a track teacher would have much interest in art?” She said, a small smirk playing on her lips.   
“Well as long as it’s not boring paintings I can sure as hell appreciate a photographer with a good eye.”  
“Will you be taking part in the auction?”  
“I will. I know the money made on each piece goes towards that students loan and I’m quite the charitable man.”  
“Got your eye on a certain piece?”  
“I most certainly do.”

Gwen knew something was going on, I knew she was far from stupid. As long as Roxy remained neutral around me we could play it off that I either had one hell of a crush on Roxy or I was just being my usual asshole self. I took this as my cue to leave. I just needed to get Roxy alone for a little while. I continued to pretend that I was interested in the other pieces. Eventually I managed to catch Roxy alone in an empty part of the gallery. I pulled her close and kissed her hard. She moaned into the kiss, her fingers gripping my shirt. 

“Gwen’s getting suspicious,” Roxy spoke.   
“I know. Follow my lead. If I have to come across as a complete creep that has a thing for my student, then I will. Just keep acting uninterested and say you’ll go to student council about me the next day, ok baby girl?”  
“Yes daddy.”  
“Atta’ girl.”  
I kissed her once more before letting her go. I already missed the feeling of her lips on mine. Although thankfully her lipstick hadn't smudged or gotten on me. A few minutes later and I headed back to the main gallery area where the auction was being set up.

After half an hour set up was finished and seats were filled. I was only interested in one piece but to make this believable for Gwen I was going to bid on every other piece, just make sure I didn’t win them. I stayed standing at the back as the auction began. A few pieces went through for maybe 200 dollars each and I had ‘bided’ on each one. Eventually it came to Gwen’s piece and quite a few hands went up to place a bid. I frowned but raised my hand as well. Once the piece hit over 200 dollars less hands began to go up and soon enough it was just me and one other guy fighting for the piece. 

The guy was dark skinned with dreadlocks, one of which had a feather attached it. He was wearing a huge oversized coat and a tacky bright blue shirt that was covered in yellow stars. Probably an art student. He glanced at me and smiled before raising his hand once more. No fucking way he was winning this. Once we hit 500 dollars that’s when this guy stopped putting his hand up and looked defeated. I felt a little relief only to find Gwen glaring daggers at me. Jeez you’d think after giving her 500 dollars she would lighten up a little. 

The guy turned to me and held out his hand. I hesitantly took it, giving him a firm handshake. We exchanged formalities before he headed over to Roxy. He introduced himself and kissed her hand, Roxy blushing a little. I frowned, keeping an eye on them as I headed up to collect my piece. Gwen followed me, cornering me behind the curtain.   
“What the fuck is your problem?” She snapped.  
“I don’t have a problem; I think you’re the one that has the problem Gwen.”  
“Me? I’m not the one being a complete and utter creep towards my student. Stay the fuck away from her.”

Gwen stormed off and I took the canvas to my car, putting it in the back. I heard the clacking of heels behind me and turned to find Roxy.   
“What did she say to you?” She asked.  
“Told me to and I quote stay the fuck away from you. Looks like you were getting a little cosy with the guy who was trying to outbid me.”  
“His names Ezekiel. He’s very sweet.”  
“I’m sure he is.”  
“Are you mad at me?”  
“I don’t like people touching what’s mine. You should know that by now.”

Roxy took a step towards me and took my hands in hers, “I do. And I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s. You’ll be pleased to know when he asked me to be his muse I turned him down and he was a lot more kind and courteous about it than Spencer was.”  
“Still doesn’t mean I like him.”  
She rolled her eyes with a small smile, “so what are you gonna tell everyone when Gwen starts telling them you spent a lot of money for a picture of your half naked student?”  
“I have a sister that collects art.”  
“And do you have a sister that collects art?”  
“No.”  
Roxy’s hands left mine and she took a step back, “I’m gonna head back inside before Gwen freaks out anymore. I’ll talk to you later ok?”  
“You sure as hell will.”  
Roxy headed back inside and I went back to the apartment. I carried the canvas inside and looked around, trying to decide where exactly I was going to hang it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Roxy’s P.O.V

After a few weeks of being back at campus after a vacation there was a long weekend coming up. Negan and I had decided to go away for that weekend, just us two. We were going to Vegas it was a little way out but we could be a couple in public without anyone batting an eyelid. We were all packed and ready to go by Thursday evening. The plane journey was roughly four hours so we'd land in the middle of the night but we didn’t mind. I'd made sure to pack a few baby dolls and camis. He'd find that out later though.

The flight was over before we knew it and we were officially starting our first holiday together. We took a taxi to the hotel and checked in. I couldn’t stop smiling because for this whole weekend I didn’t have to pretend or keep a secret anymore. This whole weekend we could be ourselves without a care in the world. Once in the hotel room Negan picked me up wedding style and carried me to the bed. I pulled him down on top of me and kissed him.

“We should get some sleep, it’s late,” I spoke.  
“No harm in staying up one more hour. You have no idea how long I’ve waited to get you alone like this.”  
His hands travelled down my hips to my thighs, I bit my lip determined to keep my breathing even.  
“There’s plenty of time for that over the weekend,” I said matter of factly.  
“True, but I don’t think I can wait any longer.”  
“I’m aware patience isn’t one of your strong points.”

Negan smiled and began placing feather light kisses across my neck. I grinned, turning my head away from him, which only gave him more access to my neck. The hand on my thigh, pushed itself up my skirt and between my legs, earning a soft gasp from me.  
“See now you say you want to go to bed baby girl but I can feel how fucking wet you are already,” he murmured against my neck.   
I chose not to respond; I wasn’t going to win this either way. How could I say no to him when he was touching me like that? I moaned softly as he continued to rub me through my panties.   
I wrapped my arms around him as he knelt between my legs. He pressed his lips to mine, claiming them with his own. I finally gave in with a soft sigh.  
“Ok, ok you win,” I confessed.  
“I know.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in the morning next to a snoring Negan. I smiled to myself and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder before getting out of bed. I showered and changed in to a clean dress. I’d never been to Vegas before but I knew it was the place to gamble, catch a show and eat till you can’t anymore. Then there were the lights at night, the whole strip would light up like a Christmas tree. I was happy and content and I didn’t want this weekend to end even if we hadn’t properly started it yet. Negan stirred and rubbed his eyes. 

He sat up, smiled and pulled me into a kiss.   
“I ever tell you how fucking beautiful you are?” He asked.  
I grinned ear to ear, feeling a heat across my cheeks, “no. But could you after breakfast. I don’t wanna miss that buffet.”  
“Wow, normally it’s the guy that finds food more important than his feelings. Not the girl.”  
“I’m sorry, I’m just really looking forward to the pancakes.”  
He chuckled and kissed me once more, “your beautiful baby girl.”

My grin returned, my heart practically leaping out of my chest. Negan showered and changed into clean clothes before we left the room. He laced his fingers with mine and we headed down to the dining area. It was nice to be able to hold his hand for once, my smaller hand fitting in his larger one perfectly. I hated to sound cliché but it was nice to act like a normal couple for once. After getting a table, I headed to the buffet selection and grabbed as many pancakes that would fit on my plate. I smothered them in syrup and grabbed a hot chocolate that had a mountain of whipped cream, marshmallows and sprinkles on top. 

Negan’s plate consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, beans and fried mushrooms. Well glad to know both of us had gone for the ‘healthy’ option.   
“So what did you wanna do today?” He asked.  
“I don’t mind, as long as I’m here with you I don’t mind what we do.”  
“You made that rhyme.”  
I cringed, “yeah I realised as I said it.”  
I proceeded to bury my face in my hot chocolate. It felt like the first date all over again, worried I’d say something stupid and ruin the moment. 

After breakfast, we decided to take a walk around and see what was close to the hotel. I mean the hotel itself doubled as a restaurant and casino. I had no idea how to play card games but I’m sure he would teach me. We came across and arcade that was also a bowling alley and a mini golf course. Thankfully I won the bowling, I knew if he won everything he would get smug.   
“And here I thought you were meant to be good at all sports coach,” I teased.  
“Bowling doesn’t fucking count as a sport.”  
“I think you’ll find it does.”  
“You know baseball is more forte.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the evening we were walking back to the hotel and came across a huge wish fountain. My heels dug in to the concrete. I loved stuff like this back when I was a kid and always insisted my dad dig out a rouge cent for me to throw in.   
“What is it?” Negan asked me.   
“I wanna make a wish.”  
“You don’t seriously believe in that bullshit?”  
“As a matter of fact I do. Wishes won’t come true if you don’t believe in it.”  
“Alright your sounding like a fucking Disney movie.”

Negan dug into his pocket and produced a cent. I took it from him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I stood by the fountain, thinking what to wish for.   
“We gonna be here all night?” He asked.  
“Shush, I gotta think of something good to wish for.”  
“Hey I can give you three wishes if you give me a little rub,” he joked kissing my neck.  
I giggled and playfully shoved him away. I settled on a wish, rubbing the coin and closing my eyes. I threw the coin in, the small copper penny making a sploosh noise as it hit the water. 

“So what did you wish for?” He asked.  
“I can’t tell you that or it won’t come true.”  
Negan turned to me and took my hands in his, meeting my gaze. Suddenly it felt like I was having a romantic movie moment, that perfect end scene where the girl gets the guy of her dreams and everything’s gonna work out fine.   
“You make me so fucking happy Roxy, I love you,” Negan spoke.   
Another Cheshire cat grin spread across my face and I kissed him hard, “I love you too.”   
Well I didn’t think the wish would actually come true that quick. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the weekend was great, we spent time at the casino winning a little money but it still felt good to have won something, then there was the sneaky skinny dipping in the hotels pool after it had closed as well as the huge amount of sex we’d had. It truly was perfect and I was sad that it was over. We were back at his apartment spending out last night together before class tomorrow morning. I loved him and it felt so good to have finally said so out loud. 

I awoke in the morning, rolling over to an empty side of the bed. I opened my eyes and sat up. He must be making breakfast. My eyes caught sight of a bedside drawer that was slightly ajar. God, I was nosy. I opened the drawer the rest of the way and inside was a single gold wedding band. I frowned, taking it out and examining it. My mind and heart instantly raced thinking the worst. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. There was a logical explanation to it, there had to be. I took a deep breath and put a shirt and panties on before heading out into the kitchen.

Negan was on the phone, his back to me. I stopped in my tracks as his words registered with my brain.   
“I know honey, I miss you too. I’ll come around this weekend I promise. Ok, I love you too. Bye,” he said in to the phone.   
My heart sank and it felt like my whole world just came crashing down on my shoulders. Negan hung up and turned round to face me, his face falling. He’d been married this whole time and I’d been too fucking blind to see it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Negans P.O.V

I turned as I hung up the phone with Lucille only to find Roxy stood there with my wedding ring in the palm of her hand. Her eyes glassed over and she took a deep breath. Shit. She wasn't meant to find out. I couldn’t lose her. I reached out for her but she recoiled, glaring at me.  
“What’s her name?” She asked.  
I couldn't lie to her anymore, “Lucille.”  
“How long have you been married?”  
“Ten years.”  
“Fuck. Fuck.”  
“Baby girl-“  
“Don’t you dare call me that!”

I swallowed hard, silence filling the room. She was still trying to process this. Tears were rolling down her cheeks now.  
“Do you have kids?” She asked.  
“No.”  
“Oh, thank God...that still doesn’t make this better. What the fuck, I could have been a fucking home wrecker.”  
“No, my marriage with Lucille is kinda up and down a lot.”  
‘Is that supposed to make me feel better? There is nothing you can say or do in this situation that’s gonna make it better. We're over, this relationship built of your lies is over.”

“Roxy please-“  
“What else did you lie about?”  
“Nothing, just that.”  
“And you expect me to believe that? After you've been lying to me for almost a fucking year about your married life. Give me the fucking phone.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me, give me the fucking phone so I can tell your wife how much of a piece of shit you are.”  
As she said this she advanced on me, reaching for my phone. I held it out of her reach, pushing her back gently.

“Don't do this baby girl,” I tried to bargain with her.  
“Why? So, she doesn’t leave your sorry ass too? You think you fucking deserve either of us still?”  
“I know that I don’t deserve you. I knew that from the start but I couldn’t fucking help myself ok. You were smart, beautiful, feisty, I couldn't resist.”  
“Oh, so this is my fault. Like hell it is, you were just thinking with your fucking dick like you always do. The only person to blame here is you.”  
I took a step closer to her, placing my hands on her shoulders. She flinched a little, looking up at me with those big blue eyes.

“Listen to me. We can still make this work, I want to make it work. I love you more than I love her ok. Think about it I wouldn’t have taken you to Vegas, I wouldn't have fought in that auction and I never would have told you I loved you if I didn’t mean it. You’re not just some student that I wanted to fuck on the odd occasion. I want to be with you baby girl. I'll leave Lucille and we can leave together to start again someplace new. It wouldn't have to be a secret anymore.”  
I watched as she began to contemplate this. For a moment it looked like she wanted too. Roxy shook her head and stepped back out of my reach.  
“Just stop Negan, I know you'll say anything even things my heart wants to hear in order form me to stay. But your a cheating asshole that doesn’t deserve either of us.”

She was right about that. I didn’t deserve either of them. Roxy threw the ring at my feet and turned, heading back to the bedroom. I followed her like a lost puppy.  
“Baby girl please don’t go. I fucking love you,” I spoke, desperation clear in my voice.  
“Stop making this harder than it already is. I’m packing my things and I’m leaving.”  
She slammed the bedroom door in my face and I rested my forehead against it, making a small thud. I stopped and listened as I heard a sob. It was quiet but I'd definitely heard it. The sobbing got louder, making me feel worse each time. 

I wanted to go in there and comfort her but I’m sure she didn't want me anywhere near her. I turned and headed back into the kitchen, picking up my wedding ring. I turned it over once in my fingers before putting it on the side. I sat at the kitchen table and waited, trying to think of something that might make her stay. Eventually she left the room, carrying her large duffel bag. She didn't even look at me. Roxy headed straight for the door completely blanking me as if I wasn't there. She didn't even turn back to look at me as she left.

I sighed as the door closed, the apartment felt so much smaller and lifeless without her here. I didn’t know what to do with myself now. I knew she would tell Gwen there was no way she could hide this now. I just had to hope the rest of the university didn’t find out in the process. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I forced myself to head to class the next day, half expecting but more hoping she would show up. I just needed to get her alone for a little while, say what I needed to say and if she still didn’t want to be with me then I would have to deal with that. I sat at my desk watching as the classroom began to fill and everyone took their seats. Her seat remained empty. I should have expected that, she was probably never coming to class again because she wouldn’t want to see me again. I’d have to send her assignments by e-mail and work my ass off in making the university find a replacement for me. I didn’t want to fuck with her grade when I’d fucked with her enough.

For the whole three-hour lesson, I couldn’t help but keep glancing at the door, hoping she would show up but still no luck. I checked my phone for any messages or missed calls but nothing. My thumb hesitated over the call button. There wasn’t any point, she wouldn’t answer and shed probably deleted my number by now. I locked my phone and returned it to my pocket. I left campus at the end of the day after sending Roxy today's assignment. I started my car and drove back to my apartment, stopping by hers along the way. I parked and sat there for a few moments.

Go fucking home. She’s not going to let you in and Gwen sure as hell wont. There’s no fucking point in trying to win her back, it’s over, fucking accept it. I started the car again and went home. As I entered my apartment I was greeted by the canvas of Roxy I still had yet to hang up. Not that it would ever be hung up now. I had to return it to Gwen, it didn’t belong with me anymore. I loaded it into the car and headed back to their apartment. I took a deep breath and forced myself out of the car and to the buzzer. Let’s just hope they let me in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super slow upload, writers block is a bitch

Chapter 21

Roxy’s P.O.V

The buzzer for our apartment went off and Gwen rushed to answer it. I didn’t pay much attention to what was being said until I noticed Gwen’s expression. She looked like she was ready to hurt someone. I frowned and she stormed out of the apartment. I got up from the couch and went after her. I found her outside the apartment with him. I swallowed hard, telling myself to keep it together. But God it hurt to see him again. Like a wound that was being ripped open again so it could bleed some more. Negan stood there carrying Gwen’s canvas, his eyes on me the whole time. I refused to meet his gaze knowing that if I did I'd start crying again.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Gwen spat.  
“I wanted to return this and maybe talk to Roxy.”  
“She doesn't want to talk to you.”  
“Ok that’s fine, she can just listen.”  
“No. You need to leave. Now.”  
Gwen snatched the canvas from him and forced it into my hands. I wanted him to leave, I didn’t want to hear anything he said. Probably more shit about how bad he wanted me back. I didn’t need him...but I did want him still, I couldn’t lie to myself about that.

Gwen continued to act as a protective barrier between us, her arms crossed against her chest.   
“Roxy please. I know I'm a piece of shit-“ he started.  
“I can think of worse names for what you are,” Gwen growled.  
Gwen had had enough and punched him in the gut, making him double over with pain before she delivered an uppercut to his face sending sprawling to the floor on his back. I pulled Gwen back. I didn’t want her to hurt him.   
“Don’t. Please. Just let him leave,” I pleaded with Gwen.   
Gwen’s expression softened at my words and she forced a smile whilst squeezing my hand. She then turned back to Negan, standing over him her expression turning sour once more. 

“If it wasn’t for her you would be fucking crawling away,” she spat.   
Gwen turned and led me back into the apartment. Even with the door closed and in the safety of our apartment she was fuming. I put down the large canvas, making sure the actual image was facing the wall. I didn’t want to look at it. Gwen made some tea, she always would when she was angry…well she made tea for a lot of situations. The cupboards were filled with all kinds of tea for all kinds of situations. I curled up into a ball on the couch, clutching the mug of tea she made for me. I swallowed hard not wanting to cry in front of her. Zeus sat next to me on my right, his paws on my thigh as if he knew and was trying to comfort me. 

“I really didn’t need to see him again,” I spoke, my voice cracking.  
“I know. But he won’t be coming around here anymore. I’ll make sure of that. Now you look like you could do with some ice cream and some women empowerment movies.”  
I smiled and nodded, putting my mug on the coffee table. Zeus had now sprawled himself across my lap and Gwen’s. He was starting to get big now, still a puppy but a big puppy. And that wasn’t always a good mix as he did have the strength to now push you over in his excitement. I mainly did my assignments from home now. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sit in a classroom with him and have him look at me. I didn’t have the strength. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen had gone out tonight to see her girlfriend after I practically forced her out the door. She was fully committed to staying with me if need be. It would be nice to have the apartment to myself for the night. I had ordered takeout, picked out a few movies and brought some snacks. The perfect night in. Zeus and I sat on the couch watching The Craft. I heard the door buzzer go off and frowned. Gwen must have forgotten something and was too lazy to get her keys out. I buzzed her in and sat back on the couch. There was a knock on the door of the apartment. I sighed, getting up once more and going over to the door. 

I opened and it and froze. Negan stood outside, his hands in his pockets. I didn’t know what to do, slam the door in his face, scream at him to go away…let him in, listen to what he had to say. Negan took a step forward, closing the gap between us. He took my head in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, feeling myself relax into the kiss. I forced myself to push him away, no matter how much I wanted him.   
“I’m sorry. I just can’t keep away from you. I need you baby girl,” He spoke.  
“Please don’t call me that,” my voice wavered as tears threatened to spill over once more.   
“I never wanted to hurt you, you have to understand that.”

More like he never wanted me to find out he was married. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. A tear escaped, rolling down my cheek. Negan cupped my cheek, wiping away the tear with his thumb before he leaned into kiss me again. The kiss was harder this time, more passionate as if he needed to prove his love for me with a single kiss. As his tongue explored my mouth I could taste the Scotch. His other hand rested on the small of my back. My heart swelled at the feel of his hands on me again. I had missed him, missed his kiss and his touch. My body welcomed it like an old friend. 

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him back now with some ferocity. Just one more night, one last time. Negan picked me up carrying me to the bedroom where he put me down on the bed, climbing on top of me. Our lips hadn’t even parted for a second. I tore at his jacket, throwing it to the floor along with the rest of his clothes. His glasses were askew as we finally pulled away for air. He pulled them off, putting them on the bedside table. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, missing the way it felt between my fingers. Negan undressed me and kissed his way down my body. 

He threw my legs over his shoulders, his tongue lapping at my clit. I let out a loud moan, my back arching and my head hitting the pillow as my fingers twisted in his hair. God, I had missed the things he could do with his mouth. And from the sounds he was making and the slight rutting of his hips against my mattress he had missed it too. After bringing me to the edge of release he stopped, kissing and biting his way back up to my lips. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he lined himself up. Negan slowly pushed inside, both of us moaning at the missed feeling. 

He started a fast, hard pace the sound of skin on skin soon filling the room. Negan cursed, leaning down to kiss me once more. I moaned, my nails digging into the back of his neck and slowly dragging down his back. My heels dug into his rear, forcing him deeper. I closed my eyes, moaning his name. Negan buried his face in my neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. I could already feel my climax building once more. I really had missed him. My walls began clenching around him, both of us moaning as we brought ourselves closer to our climaxes. 

I reached mine first, crying out his name as my back arched off the mattress. Negan then reached his groaning a string of profanities. He lay next to me, both of us breathing heavily. I composed myself and sat up, gathering his clothes and handing them to him. Negan sighed but didn’t say anything. Instead he redressed like I wanted him too and headed for the door. He could let himself out. Negan turned back to look at me.   
“I love you baby girl,” he spoke softly.   
I rolled my eyes, wrapping the bed sheet tightly around myself as I got to my feet. He just had to say that, didn’t he? Fucking asshole.   
“You don’t, you only love a version of me that you created,” I snarled. 

He seemed a little taken back by this, “what the fuck does that mean?”  
“You know exactly what it means. I did so much shit just to impress you, to keep our secret safe, to make you fucking fall in love with me and now that I’ve gotten that I don’t want it, it hurts too much.”  
“Roxy-“  
“Just go. Please. You’ve gotten what you came for.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Go! Go spout more bullshit to your wife. She’s probably wondering why you haven’t called her yet.”  
Negan sighed, turned and exited my apartment. I put my head in my hands and forced myself not to cry. I’d had enough of crying and I’d shed enough damn tears over that man. No more. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in a few weeks I ventured outside the apartment. I needed to run a few errands and pick up a few things. I decided to do the grocery shopping whilst I was at it. Gwen asked me to pick up some band aids and paracetamol for our first aid box at home. I dumped them in my cart and glanced at the pregnancy tests. I was late, two fucking weeks late. It was most likely stress and my hormones and emotions being all over the place but I had to be sure. I grabbed one and dumped it in my cart. Once I had everything, paid and gotten home. I dumped the shopping bags on the kitchen counter and headed straight for the bathroom, completely ignoring Gwen. 

Gwen called after me but I continued to ignore her. I had to know, had to put my mind at ease. I read through the instructions a few times just to be sure. I did as I was told and waited for five minutes for the results to develop. In that time, Gwen, had knocked on the door to see if everything was ok. Of course, I lied, it would be ok. I had never been a good liar. She burst in and instantly spotted the pregnancy test. She knew Negan had visited the night she had gone out and she had ranted and raved at me there and then about how stupid I had been for letting him in…something I had been telling myself. 

Gwen took a deep breath to calm herself and sat down opposite me, taking my hand in hers.   
“What’s the development time?” She asked.  
“It should be done. Can you just tell me? I don’t really want to look at it.”  
Gwen nodded and picked up the stick, “shit.”  
I felt my heart sink and my stomach drop. Please just let her be playing a really cruel prank on me. Gwen handed the stick to me and I forced myself to look at it. Two lines. Pregnant. Fuck.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who read, left kudos and comented.

Chapter 22

Negans P.O.V

The weekend had arrived and I had finished marking up this week’s assignments. Now I had nothing to do. Normally by now Roxy would be here trying to decide if we went out for the night or curled up on the couch together here. I missed her, there was no doubt about that. I didn’t like how empty and quiet the apartment was without her. But maybe I should have fucking thought about all that before throwing myself at my fucking student. I made myself another strong drink, downing it in one. Lucille didn’t know and I don’t think she ever would. I couldn’t lose her too. Even if our marriage wasn’t the best right now I still needed her. But I wanted both her and Roxy. I could only have one. 

After a few more drinks I decided to go for a walk, the fresh air might help me clear my head and give me time to come to a conclusion. I had no destination in mind, just keep walking forward. I flinched as I walked past a bar that was playing UGH by the 1975 I recognised that song…the whole fucking album in fact. I remember Roxy playing it in my car one time and how she sang along to every word perfectly all complete with cute little hand motions. I forced myself forward, I had to keep going. After a few twists and turns in my route I stopped. I looked inside through the window and smiled to myself. There was Roxy and Gwen up on the karaoke stage probably singing a Spice Girls song. 

Seeing Roxy smile brought a smile to my own face. It was nice to see her happy again, I just hated myself for being the reason she wasn’t as happy anymore. I had a way of fucking everything up. I entered the bar quietly and stood near the back, hoping they wouldn’t see me. I didn’t need Gwen to knock me on my ass again. The song came to a close and the girls left the stage, although both of them had now noticed me. Gwen was glaring once more and stormed straight over to me. She gripped my arm like a vice and pulled me outside and round the back to the car park.

Roxy followed behind her timidly.   
“What the fuck is your problem. I thought you would have had enough last time,” Gwen spat.  
“I didn’t mean to come here, I’m sorry,” I looked past Gwen at Roxy, “I’m sorry, I just can’t stop thinking about you, every song I listen to seems to be about you, I can still smell your hair on my pillow. Every little thing reminds me of you.”  
"What are you a bad popular male writer? That's some Nicholas Sparks bullshit right there,” Roxy snapped.  
Gwen jabbed me in the chest with her finger, “do you not fucking get the damage you've caused or how much more you keep fucking causing. Do you know how many times I've had to take her to McDonalds at three in the morning because she’s crying. Your so fucking lucky you’re the dad or I'd beat the shit out of you right now.”

I froze and Roxy gasped. Dad? Shit, just when I thought things couldn't get worse. I'd gotten my fucking student pregnant, just my fucking luck. Gwen assessed my reaction and turned to Roxy.  
“You didn’t fucking tell him?!” She growled.  
“I was scared Gwen. I still am.”  
I swallowed my fear, ignoring the slowly growing pit in my stomach. I needed to step up and take some fucking responsibility.   
“How far along are you?” I asked.  
“Eight weeks.”

“Are you going to keep it?” I asked hesitantly.  
As if I’d just asked the stupidest question Roxy replied, “fuck no. I can’t have a baby, I don't even want kids right now.”  
I guess it would be for the best but I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Lucille and I had never been able to have kids and now Roxy was fucking pregnant. I started to picture what it would be like to have a kid with Roxy, how happy we could both be.  
“And what about what I want?” I asked.

Roxy glared at me and stepped closer, past Gwen.  
“What about it? After all you’ve fucking done you really want me to fucking keep it? No way. You think this baby can save our relationship then you really are stupid. We're done Negan, once this baby is gone I don’t ever want to see you again. So just fucking get over it, be grateful you still have your wife out of all this,” Roxy explained.  
Roxy turned on her heel and headed over to her car, Gwen following her. I watched both of them leave before heading back to my apartment. I'd give her some time to cool off first before trying to talk to her about the baby situation properly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd managed to talk to Roxy about the situation and we had both decided that abortion would be for the best. She was even letting me come with her to the clinic, she said Gwen had to work and she didn’t really want to go alone. I sat next to her in the waiting room, staring at a poster on the wall whilst she fiddled with her phone. I knew she was nervous, I could only imagine how she felt. She put her phone in her bag with a small sigh. Roxy turned to me and forced a smile.  
“So uhm how is your wife?” She asked trying to make small talk and diffuse the awkwardness.

I didn’t know how to answer that. The truth was Lucille wasn't well and i couldn’t help but feel responsible. She'd been diagnosed with cancer, about a year to live. And now she also knew about Roxy, not that Roxy was pregnant but that we'd had an affair. I'd forced myself to tell her, she deserved to know. She deserved better than the dog shit her husband was. Lucille hadn't taken it well at first but somehow in her giant beautiful heart she'd forgiven me. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to focus on that for the last year of her life and I couldn’t say I blamed her.

I wanted to make her last year her happiest. I wanted her to be comfortable. I felt like I should be the one that only had a year left, not her. She didn’t deserve it whereas I did. Or maybe fate wanted me to really lose everything.   
I finally answered, “uhm well, Lucille’s got cancer.”  
“Shit. Negan I’m sorry.”  
It hurt to say aloud and I bit my tongue, I was not fucking crying here. Roxy laced her fingers with mine and gave my hand a comforting squeeze. Roxy’s name got called and she headed off with the nurse, leaving me alone. 

After an hour or so wait, Roxy came back into the waiting room looking relieved. We left the clinic, taking a walk together.  
“Does Gwen still hate me?” I asked.  
Roxy scoffed, “what kind of question is that?”  
“Well does she know that I'm with you?”   
“Yeah, she wasn't happy but she's a little grateful that you stepped up sort of thing.”  
“It wouldn't be fair if I did nothing.”

At that point my phone buzzed and i pulled it out in a hurry thinking it was Lucille. Instead it was my boss. Shit what kind of trouble was I in now? I motioned to Roxy I needed to take the call and she stopped, waiting for me. I answered, putting the phone to my ear.  
“Hey Rick what can I do for you?” I spoke.  
“Nothing for me, just wanted to let you know that we've found someone to take over teaching English for you, so now you can just go back to teaching track.”  
Now it was my turn to feel relief. About damn time.   
“That's great, thanks,” I said.  
After a formal goodbye on his end we hung up. It had started to rain heavily and Roxy’s hair was clinging to her cheeks. 

She looked almost sad at what she'd heard.   
“They found you a replacement?” She asked.  
“Yeah. You can start going to class again and focus on your studies. I don’t want to fuck up your grades either.”  
“Do you miss what we were like?”  
I sighed, avoiding her gaze as well as the question. We should get out of this rain. I went to take a step forward but she grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to face her as she said my name.  
“Yeah I miss it. All the fucking time,” I admitted.  
“Me too.”

I felt like I should kiss her, hold her, just do something. But I didn't have to, Roxy took a step closer and kissed me softly. We didn't need to say anything else after as we parted ways. It was over. I was just thankful that she didn't hate me anymore.

 

Epilogue 

Two and a half years later

Graduation day had arrived and the main ceremony was over. Roxy had of course gotten the best grades in her class. Gwen had too, more of her work being featured in art galleries. Lucille had passed away a little over a year past her diagnosis. She’d managed to cling on a few months more, not that she was strong enough to do much. Those months she spent bedridden, weak and frail. I’d taken a half a year off work to be with her and then to take some time for myself after she passed. but it had felt good to get back to work. 

I spotted Roxy amongst the many students in her graduation gown stood with Gwen and another male student. I recognized him as Tyler Horne, a blonde pretty boy that studied business. It was obvious the two of them were together, it was nice to see Roxy happy again. Eventually we bumped into each other, thankfully just the two of us. She smiled softly.   
“Hey,” she spoke.  
“Congratulations.”  
“Thanks.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, Roxy letting a soft nervous laugh and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
“How are things?” She asked.   
“I’m doing ok if that’s what you mean.”  
“Good.”  
“And you?”  
“Things are good, I’ve gotten a job offer and Tyler and I are planning on moving together soon.”  
“Great.”  
Both of us looked over as Gwen let out a shriek as Zeus now fully grown pinned her to grass and began licking at her face.   
“I gotta get going, my parents are expecting us for dinner later. But it was nice to see you again,” Roxy spoke.   
She rushed off over to Gwen and Zeus, not looking back. I smiled to myself, of course I still felt something for her but some things just weren’t meant to last.


End file.
